Half a Heart
by Sumi Arana
Summary: Meet a girl who's been separated from her world. Her friends. Family. All she has left now are her enemies. But what happens when those enemies become her world? Her family? Her friends?
1. Traverse Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They are owned by Square and Disney. However, I do own both Destiny and Sachiel.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, guys. Half a Heart (chapter one) has been re-written! I'm sorry for not writing, but I thought I'd be able to do it during class and I am dead wrong. I have no time during the day to write and I am completely uninspired during breaks and weekends. **

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point of View**

**Part One – Traverse Town**

Ducking through the Secret Place's entrance, I stepped onto the Sea Shore. I plucked a leaf from my bright pink hair, looking up to the sky. I was expecting it to be bright and sunny as it approached twilight, like it normally was. However, the sky was a deep purple, streaked with gray. It was quickly growing darker, the clouds becoming black.

The waves were crashing against the shore as I stumbled down the makeshift ramp to get to the Seaside Shack. My drawing supplies from this afternoon were still up on the bridge and I really didn't want to lose the picture of the islands, of which I was working on.

I threw open the door, hurrying up the semi-spiral staircase. I wanted to get my things and get back home before it rained, else I would be stuck on the island for the rest of the night.

I opened the second door and walked towards the bridge, bending to gather my things from the ground. Frowning, I thought I heard the lower door open and slam close. I paused. It had to be the wind. Who else would be out here, aside from me?

I sighed and stood with my things in hand. I nearly jumped as the door behind me swung open. I turned around to look. The wind couldn't make both doors open...

"Wh-who's there?" I asked softly, squinting into the dark shack. The whole sky was nearly black by now and it was getting harder to see by the minute. A shadow flickered across the wall of the Seaside Shack and was gone in an instant. There was someone else out here.

I stumbled back, biting my lip. I hadn't seen anyone since late afternoon. Who would've snuck up behind me? Tidus trying to be a smart-ass and scare me? Riku, maybe?

The next thing I knew, I was on my back on the hard wooden bridge. I blinked hard and tried to see straight. I stared up into the face of a young boy. He couldn't have been much older than myself, seventeen or eighteen. He was pale and wore all black, chains hanging from his pants. His dirty blonde, unkempt hair fell into his golden eyes.

I bit my lip and tried to move away from him. I'd never seen this boy before. He was certainly good looking, but something about him scared me. He bent beside me, his hair covering his face from view. He looked me over for a minute and I went to get away from him. I was scared out of my mind. Was he going to... No, no. He couldn't. I shook my head furiously.

He growled and grabbed my wrists, forcing them to the uneven wood beneath me. My eyes widened even more as I felt something cold and slimy wrap around my wrists. He released my wrists, closing his eyes as he moved one hand to my chest. What was he doing? I watched a smirk come across his face and I whimpered. He put a calloused hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

A sharp pain shot through my body, starting at my chest. My heart. I gasped and whimpered, crying out softly. Pain. Sharp, stabbing pain. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling tears start to well up in them. I arched my back, gasping and biting against his hand. Not only was it calloused, but it was cold as well. Ice cold.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried out when he drew his hand away from my mouth. However, the pain only worsened for a minute. Finally, I heard him growl and pause. Then I heard Sora calling out for Riku and Kairi. He would help me, right? The pain melted away and I was nearly panting by this time. When I went to look around me, everything went black.

When I came to, it was dark. Darker than it had been. I looked around, slowly. Rising to my feet, I rubbed my bare arms. It was cold. Then I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the same thing that I had been before I was attacked by the boy. Which was a good thing with the way he was feeling me up earlier.

It wasn't much and it didn't prove to be very warm; a pair of denim shorts, a pink t-shirt with 'Princess' across the chest and a pair of black flip-flops. I gave a soft sigh, starting to walk. My head was pounding, my chest ached and I couldn't help but feel as though I'd lost something.

I wandered around the nearly empty town for what had to be a good half an hour before I found a populated area. Not many, maybe five or six people, stood scattered around the area, which I soon learned was the 'First District' of a place called 'Traverse Town'. I wasn't on Destiny Islands anymore and I was pretty sure none of the other kids from the island weren't here. I would've seen them by now.

Sighing softly, I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't know what I was going to do. I plunged my hand into my pocket, wondering if I had any munny on me. I came up with some spare change, but nothing else. Nothing that would help me through a night here.

I shook my head. I couldn't be the only one here from Destiny Islands, right? Someone else had to be here, right? I decided to ask around the restaurants and the shops in this 'First District.' Maybe someone had seen Sora or Riku...

I entered the closest shop to me, peering around. A fire was burning by the door, and I instantly moved towards it, rubbing my arms. Being outside for so long made me feel so cold. There was a man behind the counter. He was blonde and he had a toothpick between his lips.

I caught his attention and started to ask him a couple questions. He had seen a boy with brown spiky hair, which I could only hope was Sora. I wouldn't feel so lost if I could stay with someone that I knew. The man, Cid, let me stay in his shop to see if Sora wandered back.

"...It's cold out there, huh?" I asked after a few long minutes of silence.

The man shook his head and I blinked. Not cold? Of course it was. I'd been out there for what seemed like ages and I still wasn't warm, even by this fire.

I sighed again, scuffing my toe against the tiled ground. I wanted to talk to him, but he didn't seem very willing. I was...relieved, to say the least when Sora walked through the doors. He was carrying a strange weapon in his hand. A silver and golden key. But it didn't seem to be any key. It was _huge. _Big enough to be a sword.

"Sora!" I nearly tackled him to the ground as I hugged him around the middle. I wasn't quite tall enough to hug him around the shoulders. I'm short for my age.

He smiled softly, putting a hand on my back. "Hey... what are you doing here? Did you wake up here, too?"

I nodded, looking up at him. "That's right! I woke up here... where is everyone else from the island? Riku? And Wakka?"

Sora gave a shrug. "I don't know... you're the first one I've seen, Destiny."

I grabbed his hand. "Come on, then. Lets go look for them!"

Sora looked at me, blinking and then looked to Cid, who wasn't paying attention to us. Which, I suppose, was a good thing. He opened his mouth to say something but only shook his head. "Hey, listen. I think it might be better if you stay here. Okay? You seem...really cold. It's warm in here."

I bit my lip. I'd be left alone again. In a strange town with a man who refused to talk to me. I just wasn't very thrilled about that idea. But, nonetheless, I nodded and released his hand.

"Okay. You'll be back, right? You won't...forget about me?"

Sora smiled. "I'll be back, I won't leave you here."

I stood on tiptoes and pecked his cheek before he gave a wave to Cid and made his way out the door. I stayed by the fire for a good fifteen minutes, mumbling to myself or humming a happy song while waiting for Sora to return.

"Hey, I'm gonna go on and go. Thanks for letting me hang around here." I gave a small smile and decided to go look for Sora. What if he had gotten hurt?

I left the shop and went up a flight of stairs back to the 'second district.' I hoped this was the way he went. What other way was there?

Pushing my hair out of my face, I peered around. I thought I heard footsteps, but I wasn't quite sure. I paused and listened hard before continuing, slowly. I looked around again and sighed. I was getting paranoid.

Just as I smiled to myself, I felt a cold hand slip over my mouth. My eyes widened. That boy had found me. He pulled me into him, wrapping his other arm around me to keep my upper body still. I kicked and squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but I failed.

"Don't move and I won't have to hurt you." He growled softly into my ear and I shivered, nearly going limp. I didn't want him to hurt me. I didn't know who he was and I didn't know what he was capable of.

I nodded slowly and he moved his arm away from me. Almost instantly, I broke away from his hand and bolted away from him, nearly tripping and falling on the cement. Flip-flops were not the best things to be running away from a kidnapper in. But I really had no choice.

I heard him curse behind me, but in a matter of seconds, he was behind me. He pushed me hard so I fell, hitting the pavement hard with my knees. I cried out and he pulled me up roughly by the back of my shirt. I felt the same cold, slimy thing wrap around my wrists and I whimpered. What was he going to do to me?

He tossed me over his shoulder casually and I let out a scream. I wasn't going to just let him take me wherever he wanted, so I started to kick. I realized it was doing no good when he just started to walk.

"Let me _go, _you creep!" I squealed, squirming and trying to get away from him. Once again, I failed. After a few minutes of struggle, I gave up and just started to cry. I didn't want anything to happen to me.

**End Part One**

**Author's Notes: I think it's shorter than the original first chapter, but... I decided to take a lot of stuff out. Just because most if it didn't make sense and struck me as kind of Mary-Sueish. Please read and review for me, that would certainly make my day!**


	2. Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts, Ansem, the Heartless or anything else does not belong to me. Destiny and Sachiel are the only things I own.**

**Author Notes: I really don't have anything to say, aside from this chapter turned out _much _longer than I had expected. **

**Half a Heart: Destiny's Story**

**Part Two: Hollow Bastion**

The creep that had kidnapped me threw me down on the cold, stone floor of a whole new _world. _I screamed. Maybe someone would hear me and come rescue me. I knew the chances were slim to none, but I didn't want to be killed.

He snapped his fingers and my hands were released. I looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears. "W-W-who are you?" I choked out. "W-Why did you do this?"

The blonde boy stared at me for a few minutes before finally responding with one word. "Sachiel."

I whimpered softly and looked him over, rubbing my eyes. Aside from the chains, black clothes, oddly colored eyes and him kidnapping me, he didn't look very tough. But I knew I couldn't take him on.

"S-Sachiel? Y-your...name is Sa-Sachiel?" I choked out, trying to calm down. If he was going to do anything, he would've gotten started already, right? He wouldn't have untied me...

He gave a single nod and then muttered something else. "I am finishing what I started."

I whimpered and pushed myself into the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees. Scared. I wanted to protect myself. "Go a-a-away!" I growled as confidently as I possibly could. It's not very easy with a six foot tall, goth boy towering over you. "Plea...please...don't...hur' me." I pushed my chin to my chest, covering my head now; a childish thing. Maybe he would lose interest and let me go back home.

"Don't tell me what to do." The boy picked me up by the collar, shoving me into the uneven, stone wall behind me. I whimpered and shut my eyes tight, afraid to speak or even look at him. I didn't want him to hit me... or worse...

He nearly dropped me, however, when there came a low voice from behind him. I shut my eyes tighter, afraid of both of the men now.

"Sachiel, what are you doing, boy?"

"Lord Ansem! I'm doing what you told me to do..."

"Why is that girl here?"

"I got interrupted when I was taking trying to take her heart...I only got a small piece of it."

I felt his grip on my collar loosen a bit and I opened an eye to look. The man talking to Sachiel was even taller than he was. His face was emotionless and his skin was dark. He had long, white hair that had to fall to his waist.

The man stayed silent and looked between us and I closed my eyes again, afraid. Really afraid, by now. He certainly didn't look very friendly.

"Sachiel, leave the rest of her heart alone."

"But, Lord Ansem--,"

"I said, _leave her heart alone_."

His grip loosened all the way and I slid down to the floor, finally opening both my eyes to watch the two boys.

"But why!?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, Ansem...I just...I...no...I'm sorry." He turned away from me and bowed to the man who was apparently named Ansem.

I burst into tears again and hid my face as the older man left me and Sachiel in the room together. I couldn't help it. I was confused, worried and I was _cold. _

The boy growled, bending down so he was eye level with me. "You're lucky, you know that, half-heartless?"

"I...h-have a n-n-name, you know." I choked through my tears, trying to calm down. "It's D-De-Desti'y..."

"Whatever...I don't care."

"What di-did I do to deserve t-this!?" I whimpered, rubbing my eyes hard.

The boy straightened up and said nothing, shaking his head.

"Are...are you leaving...?" I cried harder. I didn't want him to leave. Even if I didn't feel safe with him, I certainly didn't feel safe alone. I didn't know what world I was in or anything else.

"Yes."

"N-no!"

He growled and stayed where he was, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at me. "And why not?"

"I'm...scared...and...I don't know what to do...and...why do you keep callin' me a 'half-heartless'? Wha's tha'?"

The boy looked down at me, tapping his foot. He seemed to be just a little bit annoyed at me. But I didn't care, just so long as he stayed.

"That's doesn't matter right now. Just...stop crying, it's giving my a headache."

I whimpered softly. How could he be so mean to me? First, he kidnapped me. Then he tried to... take my heart?

I took a deep breath to calm myself and asked, "Tell me what's going on."

"Why should I?"

"Because. You kidnapped me! I should at least get a reason _why _I'm here!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does too!" I stood up slowly, shakily, putting my hands on my hips. "Tell me why!" I glared up at him. Being a full five feet tall, fifteen year old girl, he was surely shaking in fear...

He simply turned and started to walk away from me, so I grabbed his shoulder.

"I said tell me why!"

He whirled around to face me, grabbing my wrist hard with a growl. "Do not touch me without my permission." He growled.

I squealed and pulled at my wrist. "You don't scare me!" I said, as confidently as I could. I couldn't let him know I was scared out of my mind.

After a few minutes of him dragging me – kicking and screaming, naturally- we were in another room. I wasn't sure where we were, but it looked like a library.

The man that had talked to us earlier, Ansem, I think, was sitting on the second floor, back turned to us as he flipped through a book.

The boy dragged me up the spiral staircase to the upper part of the library. He bowed to the man and spoke. "Lord Ansem? What exactly do you want me to do with her?" He looked up at me and then back to Ansem.

I moved away from the both of them. I wasn't sure what they were capable of.

The dark skinned man closed the brown book he was reading. He slid his hand over the title nonchalantly. He looked me over and I shivered. So creepy.

"She will not last long without any training."

I opened my mouth to object but instead let out a cry as Sachiel pulled me to the ground. I was kneeling beside him, now.

"Obviously." Sachiel snorted, looking sideways at me. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Train her. Give her a uniform and train her."

The boy frowned, looking as though he wasn't very happy with the assignment. He stood, pulling me up roughly. I cried out again as he shoved me towards the stairs.

"Why do you want me to wear this?" I held up the 'uniform' to my body. It was black. A knee length leather skirt, a pair of black leather boots and a long sleeved leather shirt. Quite possibly the ugliest outfit I'd ever seen.

"Standard, I guess. I wouldn't know." The boy murmured, looking away from me. I frowned and gave a sigh. Did that mean they actually expected me to stay here?

"Fine... where do you keep the scissors in this place?" I asked, holding the shirt an arms length away to observe it. If I made the right modifications, it might make me look rather cute.

After finding a pair of scissors, I started to work on my project. First, I cut off the sleeves of the shirt. Afterwards, I cut several inches off the bottom of the shirt. I held it up, looking it over before heaving a sigh. It still looked too plain. A few more snips here and there and it the top of my new uniform was finished. I slipped it on over my head and looked down at it.

It showed my belly and my arms. A heart had been cut out of the chest to show _my _chest. Hell, if I was only living with two men, I wanted a little attention from them.

I started on the skirt next. I cut nearly a half of a foot of material off the bottom. It was short now. The bottom was ragged. But I liked how it looked. When I was done, I pulled on the boots and stood, smoothing everything out. With the modifications done to it, it really didn't look half bad.

I threw open the door to go find Sachiel, who I had kicked out earlier so I could work. I pouted when I found that he wasn't waiting for me. I stepped outside and looked down the hallway. It was dark. Really dark.

I bit my lip. I was alone in a dark, cold place. I didn't know which way to go or where the boy had gone, but I started down the hall anyways. I placed a hand on the uneven, bumpy, stone wall as I walked.

I walked for only a couple minutes before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I whirled around and let out a scream, shutting my eyes. I couldn't protect myself against anything that could've been crawling in this dark place.

"What, are you afraid of the dark?"

I opened my eyes, biting my lip, to see the blonde boy standing there. He was smirking. I blushed deeply and turned away.

"No, that's silly. Why...would I be afraid of the dark?" I lied, keeping my eyes to the ground. I wasn't very good at lying. And I didn't want to be caught. Who was actually still afraid of the dark at fifteen years old?

The boy scoffed and he put a finger under my chin, tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. I felt my face get hot and I tore away, stepping back. "Y...Your hands are so cold." I muttered, tilting my head down again.

"You're lying. You're afraid of the dark." He smirked. "A heartless that's afraid of the dark...even if you're half, that has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not my fault!" I whined, moving away from him still, crossing my arms and turning away. Embarrassed. "The darkness is _scary._"

The boy rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be afraid of the darkness.." He gave another smirk. "Be afraid of what the darkness contains. Little creatures to steal the rest of your heart away."

I put a hand on my chest, frowning. No, I had a heartbeat. It was very slow and faint, but it was there. So I didn't really understand why he was calling me 'half heartless'. Wouldn't not having a heart kill you?

I frowned and turned, reaching towards Sachiel's chest. He smacked my hand away near instantly. I pouted.

"What was that for? I wanna feel your heartbeat!"

"I don't have a heartbeat..." The boy growled. "I'm _heartless. _Which means 'without a heart', you idiot..."

"There's no way that would work. You have to have a heart to live!"

The boy rubbed his temples, looking to the ground before grabbing my wrist and shoving my palm to his chest. I concentrated for a minute and then let out a surprised cry. He had no heartbeat.

"Believe me now?"

I stumbled away, frightened. He really was 'heartless.'

"Look..." The boy sighed, exasperated. I could tell him and I weren't going to get along very well. "I need to train you. I'm not getting in trouble for you. Just...follow me, okay?"

I bit my lip and gave a nod. He actually did scare me and I was afraid to know what he would do to me if I disobeyed him.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. The room was huge. Stone walls, as usual. It was empty, except for the two of us.

"Part of the dungeon in this castle." He murmured. I watched him as he pulled off some jewelry. A golden chain that hung around his neck, the many chains that were attached to his pants and the studded belt quickly made a pile on the stone floor beside him.

I blinked at him and then stepped backwards. "And why are we here?"

"Training." The boy smirked softly, looking up at me through his dirty blonde hair. "You ask too many questions."

I pouted softly and watched him. He snapped his fingers, and ran his fingers though his hair as something materialized in front of him. It was long and blackish-purple. It was a sword. It seemed fancy. It was kind of short, purple-black in color, and it seemed to send sparks off of it. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"What's...going on?"

He said nothing but smirked and went into a sword fighting stance. My eyes widened and I stumbled until I hit the wall behind me. Was he going to try to kill me.

"Training." He repeated again, charging at me. I let out a cry and sunk to the floor, covering my head. He smirked and he swung the sword up, ready to bring it on my head. I cried out again and looked around for something to protect myself. I found a thin, metal pole and I grabbed it up, holding both of my hands over my head with the pole. He brought the sword down onto the pole and I whimpered.

"Get off!" To my surprise, I felt him stop leaning on me and he smirked, standing up straight and walking away, his back to me.

I looked up and glared, slowly lowering the metal pole and standing. My entire body was quivering. Crap. Was he about to attack again?

Sachiel whirled around and ran at me again, disappearing when he was a couple feet in front of me. I frowned and looked around. I gave a cry when I felt him push me over from behind. I hit the ground, hard.

"How...did you...do that?" I asked softly, wincing as I stood. My knees were scraped up from the rough, cement ground, but nothing too badly.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, mumbling. "It's..I don't know, a 'power' most heartless have... M'not sure if you do." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Since, you're half and all...but I guess we should give it a shot..."

I bit my lip and blinked. "What happens if I can't?"

"Then you'll be completely useless."

I pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"It's true." The boy's weapon vanished from his hands and he laced his fingers together, pushing his palms outward to crack his fingers. "Now, I'm going to show you phase through things..." He mumbled.

I blinked. "'Phase through things'? Like...solid things?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Would you stop asking so many questions? It's really getting on my nerves..."

I pouted. "Well, I'm_ sorry _for not knowing these things."

He shook his head. "Whatever...Just...listen to me and keep quiet."

I crossed my arms, watching him. He smirked softly at me as I watched him actually _sink_ into the floor, as though it was nothing more than water. He was gone in a matter of seconds and I looked around, frowning. He appeared behind me and I whirled around to face him as he tapped my shoulder.

"You just have to concentrate and relax." He ran a hand through his hair again. "Hurry up and try it so I can go back to the library..."

I pouted and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. I felt myself slipping through the floor and I whimpered, my eyes snapping open. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was almost waist deep in the floor. I kicked my feet and looked up to Sachiel, eyes wide. "W-what do I do!?"

"I told you to relax." The boy crossed his arms and stayed where he was. He looked amused. "So relax. Because I'm not going to help you out."

I bit my lip and took another deep breath, shutting my eyes tight. I tried to relax. Finally, I felt myself slipping through again. I let out a cry as I fell all the way through, hitting the ground in the room under me. I gave a groan and watched Sachiel sink through next. His arms still crossed, he smirked.

"I told you to relax... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My head broke my fall."

**End Part Two**

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. The Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. Sachiel and Destiny are my own characters and may be used with permission. **

**Half a Heart: Destiny's Story**

**Part Three: Collecting The ****Princesses**

**A/N: Well, hello! Third chapter is up and I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to write. I've had horrible writer's block and just no motivation to write!! I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review.**

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, looking up to the older boy. A new world, obviously, but... which world? Looking around, I drank in the surroundings. We were in a small room, furnished with a bed, a table, a stove and a few other miscellaneous items around the place. On the table sat two small bottles. One orange and one blue.

Sachiel walked towards the table, picking up the blue bottle. With only a moment's hesitation, he lifted the vial to his lips, drinking about half a swallow. He handed it to me and, before my eyes, he started to shrink. He was as tall as me when I rubbed my eyes, but when I looked again, he was no bigger than a foot.

"S-Sachiel?"

"Drink the rest of that and follow me." He murmured. I watched him walk across the floor towards a hole in the wall.

"W-What?" I took a step after him, biting my lip. I didn't want to drink it. What would happen if it made me too small? What if I couldn't get bigger?

"You ask too many questions. Just do it."

I looked to the small bottle between my fingers and slowly put it to my mouth, drinking the rest down. Suddenly, there was pain. It started from my chest, and it spread all the way through my body. I shut my eyes, tight, wanting it to pass. When I opened them again, I was just a little smaller than Sachiel-- who had disappeared into the hole.

I walked through the doorway, peering around for the older boy. "Sachiel?" I called quietly. It seemed that I was outside now; there were roses growing on tall hedges that surrounded the area. It was green and it smelled earthy. I was outside, in the sunlight, and I still couldn't feel warmth...

I finally spotted the boy. He had climbed up the hedges on one side, and was standing on the top, his eyes lowered to the ground. I could hear voices, but I couldn't tell what was going on.

I bit my lip and hooked my fingers into the dark green leaves. Luckily, I didn't cut my hands open on any thorns. I made my way up the hedge, slowly, hoping not to fall.

"You're slow..." The boy murmured, glancing to me as I pulled myself up onto the flat part of the hedges. I rose to my feet, quivering slightly.

I glared. "Well, I'm sorry, but I happen to have no upper body strength."

"You talk too much."

"Why are we here? What are we doing?"

Sachiel rubbed his temples, looking back at me. "Too. Many. Questions." He growled and then shook his head, looking back to the ground. "We're...borrowing someone."

"Borrowing...someone? You mean like, kidnapping!?"

The boy smirked. "I suppose you could say that."

"No! That's wrong, Sachiel!"

"Shut up, would you?" The boy murmured, crouching down to watch the scene below us.

"This girl is the culprit. Why? Because I say so, that's why! How do you plead?" The question came from a plump woman, dressed in a very bright red. It almost hurt my eyes to look at. The men that posed as bodyguards were nothing more than cards.

"Not Guilty!" This time, the cry came from a young girl. Her blonde curls fell over her shoulders and were tied neatly back with a blue bow to match her dress. She wasn't very old and she certainly didn't look guilty of anything.

"And what do you have to say in your defense?" Asked the woman angrily, who I learned to be the Queen of Hearts.

"Why, I've done nothing wrong!" The child, Alice, shouted back. She didn't seem happy at all. I looked to Sachiel.

"So who are we kidnapping, then, huh?"

"Her. The kid." He muttered, nodding his head towards the blonde. "She's the Princess." My eyes widened. Not only were we going to kidnap someone, but a child? I sighed heavily.

"Why?" I murmured, biting my lip. "Why, Sachiel?"

"Destiny, I said stop asking questions." The boy growled, narrowing his golden eyes at me. I pouted and hugged myself, turning my attention back to what was going on. My heart, or whatever was left of it, I suppose, nearly stopped. Sora.

The keyblade's chosen one was standing behind Alice, weapon in hand. He looked ready to fight to protect the girl. And I certainly didn't want to fight him. I gave a sigh and turned away. I didn't want to even look at Sora. It made me think of Destiny Islands and how much I wanted to go back, even though I had only been away for a short time.

After a few moments of arguing, Sora ran off into the forest to gather clues or something of the sort. Sachiel nudged me with his elbow.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I murmured, looking up to him. He opened a portal and stepped inside, beckoning me to follow with his finger. I hesitated, looking around before stepping inside. The portals were just so... strange. This was only the second time I had ventured into one.

It felt like I couldn't breathe. It looked like it could go on forever in all directions, but felt as though I was in a space no bigger than a closet at the same time. And it was dark. That was my least favorite part of all.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked softly, not liking the eerie silence at all.

Sachiel said nothing, but simply pointed ahead, where light was visible. In just a moment, we were back into the light and I was relieved.

It looked like we were in the same place that we had just left, but the shrubbery was thicker and there was a golden cage in front of us. Inside the cage was Alice, her back turned to us. Her fingers were hooked around the small bars that kept her captive.

Sachiel cracked his fingers before holding one hand out, palm to Alice, as he watched black-purple tendrils – the same ones he had used on me – curl from his hands and move towards Alice.

They started at her legs, snaking their way up to her arms and mouth. When she turned to scream, one moved across her mouth. The heartless boy raised an eyebrow, satisfied with himself apparently.

She went to pull at the thick, rope-like darkness at her wrists, but they only tightened, making the girl look around, eyes wide.

I bit my lip and turned away, feeling horrible.

"Get her." Sachiel said, turning to me and crossing his arms. "Now, we have to get back to Lord Ansem before he gets angry."

I nodded slowly, moving over and pulling at the back of the cage. To my surprise, it came swinging open quite easily and I sighed. I reached in, grabbing Alice's wrists. I pulled her out, sighing. Her eyes widened more and she dug her heels into the ground, shaking her head. She didn't want to go, but... what choice did I have?

Sachiel rolled his eyes. "Hurry up."

I glared at him, pulling her with all of my weight. But she was about my size and she wouldn't budge!

After several unsuccessful moments of pulling on her, Sachiel finally came over, taking her wrists and easily pulling her forward. I mumbled angrily as I followed him and the frightened girl.

"We've returned, Lord Ansem." Sachiel said loudly as we walked into the library. He started up the semi-spiral staircase and moved to his desk, bowing and pulling Alice with him. I stayed down, twisting my hands together. That man scared me and I didn't want anything to do with him. So, I figured if I stayed down here, he wouldn't see me. But I quickly found out that I was wrong.

"Destiny, get up here!" Sachiel growled at me, glaring.

I hesitated again before I hurried up the stairs, bowing instantly. "I'm sorry, Lord Ansem." I murmured softly. He simply waved his hand to dismiss it.

"You have finished your mission... Sachiel, please show Alice to her room... Destiny, you may leave."

I waited for Sachiel to stand before I did the same, giving another small bow before hurrying back down the stairs, muttering to myself.

I decided to head to the Rising Falls. It was my favorite place in all of Hollow Bastion. It was the lightest part of the world – which really isn't saying much – and it was just so pretty. I stopped on the way there to grab my sketch book. I felt like drawing.

Giving a look around, I carefully moved a couple blocks of ice down from the top and settled down, sitting cross legged. I felt my bare skin press against the ice, but it didn't bother me at all.

"What are you doing?" Sachiel murmured, bending over my shoulder. I was a third of the way through my drawing. It was the little princess Alice. She had her arms behind her back, but there weren't many details yet.

"I'm drawing." I murmured, glancing up at him before returning to the picture.

Sachiel watched in silence for a few moments before asking another question. "Who?"

"That little girl we had to kidnap." I murmured, starting to add in some of her facial details.

"...Why? Do you feel bad or something?" He murmured, leaning a bit closer to look at the pad. His head was right beside mine and I nearly jumped a foot when I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"...yes, I feel bad..." I muttered quietly after a moment of silence. I moved down to add the lace onto her little dress as I waited for Sachiel's next query.

He stayed silent, watching my hands move. It was a little awkward. My mommy-- I mean, my mother-- used to say that I was good at drawing, but I'd never had anyone pay this much attention to me before.

I glanced up to him and smiled softly before concentrating on finishing my drawing again. Maybe if he stayed quiet, I could forget he was there.

Finally, I finished completely and I was proud of myself. I really liked it. I made a mental note to show it to Alice. I wanted her to know that I was sorry for having to take her away and that I didn't have any malicious intent. I knew she had to be scared, in a new world all by herself...

"...you're good at that." Sachiel muttered and I frowned, looking up at him. I doubted that I'd ever get a compliment from him. He was so stoic and he only seemed to care about Ansem.

"Uh...uh, thanks?" I murmured softly, looking up to him.

He said nothing, turning away and shaking his shaggy, blonde hair from his face. He obviously didn't _give _compliments very often. But that made sense, I guess. After all, it had only been Ansem and himself living in Hollow Bastion for who knows how long, right?

I closed the pad and stood slowly, nearly slipping on the ice. I grabbed onto Sachiel for support and blushed deeply, standing up straight.

"Sorry..."

He said nothing, turning and already starting to go up to the Lift Stop. I hurried up after him, book clutched close to my body. I gave one last look around before we stepped onto the floating platform and we ascended to the castle.

"Hey, Sachiel?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you and Lord Ansem the only two that live here?"

"You live here too, Destiny..." He muttered.

"Of course! I knew that, but, I meant aside from me! Three people in such a huge castle?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." I couldn't tell if he was lying, or he really didn't know. But I decided to not ask anymore questions. He said I asked too many already.

**End Part Three**

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know, I know. And I'm sorry for it. But I'm lazy and I really want to get these first three chapters posted. So please read and review, thanks!**


	4. To Agrabah!

**Disclaimer: Half a Heart belongs to me, as do Destiny and Sachiel. Kingdom Hearts doesn't. **

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's point of view**

**Part Four – To Agrabah**

**A/N: Alright, guys. Apparently the formatting got screwed up from going onto so there aren't any little lines where there are supposed to be. I'm going to be messing with formatting and such. Please read and review!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

My eyes slowly traveled around my room. It had been plain before, but was on it's way to looking much better, like an actual teenage girl's room.

The walls had been painted pink, which certainly looked strange, as the walls were made of rough stone. The walls, however, weren't bare, and had a few pictures that I had drawn taped up.

I managed to find a couple pieces of furniture, which I had painted white with pink decorations: a bed, a dresser and even a little bedside table. Aside from that, the room was pretty plain. I needed to keep my eyes out for things around the castle or when we went out on missions to help decorate.

Sachiel stood in the doorway, arms crossed, looking at me. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, your room is very...pink."

I grinned softly. "Thank you! Isn't it pretty?"

The heartless boy said nothing for a moment, shaking his head. He turned and started to walk away. "Lady Maleficent wants us."

"What for?" I pouted, twisting my hands together. I was actually having fun decorating my own room for once.

"I don't know. She just sent me up to get you." He shook his head again, shoving his hands into his pocket as I watched him disappear out of sight.

I pulled my hair from the pony tail it was in and hurried after him. "Wait up, Sachiel!" I called, hurrying after him. He stayed silent, keeping his golden eyes locked ahead.

By the time we got down all of the winding staircases, twists and turns in the halls and through a lift-stop or two, Lady Maleficent had become quite anxious.

We walked through the huge doors into the Entrance Hall. Sachiel walked immediately to her, while I hesitated. She was scary – not as frightening as Lord Ansem-- but scary, nonetheless.

Sachiel gave a slight bow, but nothing like he did when Ansem came around. I bit my lip, watching, and I gave a curtsy.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Maleficent said, tapping one of her long fingers on her chin. "His friend has deserted him, so he came to me..."

I blinked, trying to see behind her. She was so much taller than me! I leaned to the side and nearly fell over when I saw who stepped out from behind her.

A silver haired teenage boy. He looked a little lost, a little confused, but I figured everyone who was new to Hollow Bastion. His name was Riku and I had known him from Destiny Islands.

I didn't talk to him much on the islands, maybe a 'Hello' or something every now and then, a conversation a couple times, but... it was comforting. It was nice to know that Riku had made it off the island, and it was comforting to have him here, at Hollow Bastion.

"Riku!"

He looked to me, his eyes traveling over my body before he smiled softly. "Destiny."

"How'd you get here!?" I smiled softly, my hands behind my back as I walked over to him, my boots clicking softly on the hard floor.

"Maleficent brought me here. Sora... he seems to be too busy with his new friends." Riku muttered. His voice was bitter. He obviously wasn't very happy.

I giggled, taking one of his hands. "It's really good to see you're okay, Riku!"

"Yeah, you too." He looked around again. "This is...Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, and I've been here longer, so you're going to listen to me, understand?" Sachiel murmured, stepping forward and crossing his arms, looking through his blonde bangs at Riku.

Riku looked Sachiel over and snorted. "Yeah, whatever.."

Sachiel growled, stepping closer and leaning in close to Riku. "What was that?"

The silver haired boy glared at Sachiel. "Get away from me." He planted his palms in Sachiel's chest and pushed him away.

Caught off guard, Sachiel stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. He growled.

I watched, twisting my hands together. "Hey, stop fighting!" I whined, looking around for help. Maleficent had left already. Which meant I had to break up the boys by myself. And I wasn't willing to do that. "Stop, you guys!" I whimpered.

In a matter of moments, Sachiel had Riku tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Riku kicked Sachiel in the chest with both feet, propelling him backwards again. Sachiel gave a growl again as he rose to his feet, quivering. But I couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or hurt.

"Stop!" I cried again. But I knew it wouldn't work. The two stubborn boys wouldn't listen to me.

Sachiel rose from the ground after taking another blow to his side. Riku smirked and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Had enough yet?" The younger boy asked, crossing his arms. He was cockier than I remembered. "I'm only going to listen to Ansem and Maleficent."

Sachiel growled, sliding a shaking leg out, ready to attack Riku again. I knew he wasn't about to give up and I knew I couldn't do anything to try to convince him to.

Sachiel bolted towards the boy, sending both of them tumbling into the fountain behind them. After a few minutes of wrestling, the blonde heartless boy emerged. Dripping wet. He walked -- well, limped -- past me and turned to go up the stairs to the Library.

I grabbed his wrist. "Sachiel, did he hurt you?"

He glared and ripped his hand from my grip, saying nothing as he moved up the stairs. I hesitated, glancing at Riku as he walked out of the fountain as well. I smiled weakly before hurrying after Sachiel.

He nearly threw himself down in the chair beneath the steps, propping both legs up on the desk as he pulled his shirt up to examine his side. He was already starting to bruise. It was light, but I could see an oval-shaped bruise where Riku's foot had connected with his side.

"Oh, Sachiel...he did hurt you..." I murmured, wringing my hands together as I slowly moved towards the boy. I didn't want him to get angry with me.

He touched it gingerly before looking up at me, eyebrow cocked. "What? You care?"

"I do!" I bit my lip. "You've got a bruise, you could've broken a rib or something..."

He rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt down. "It's not that bad. Believe me, I'd _know _if I had a broken rib..."

I sighed, bowing my head slightly. "Sorry, Sachiel..."

He said nothing as he rose to his feet and walked -- still limping slightly-- up the semi-spiral stair case to the second level of the Library, shaking his head.

I gave a heavy sigh as I settled myself down in the chair Sachiel had just occupied. I leaned my chin in my palm, trying to figure out why he was so stubborn and independent. Moments later, I had fallen asleep, my head resting on my folded arms.

The next thing I knew, Sachiel was shaking me awake. "Get up. We have to get going." He growled. He seemed annoyed at something, and I prayed it wasn't me as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Sachiel continued, "Ansem wants us to go on another mission. It's to the desert; a city named Agrabah."

I blinked slowly. "Okay...? Why are you upset, then...?"

"He wants Riku to come with us."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

When we exited the portal, I was relieved to see that we really were in a desert. The sun shone brightly above our heads. The sand beneath our feet was baked and hard, and I couldn't see anything.

Sachiel started to walk and I followed. "The town should be up here. It shouldn't take too long." He muttered, shaking his blonde hair into his eyes.

What seemed like forever later, we finally got to Agrabah. It was a busy town, bustling with people, clothed head to foot. I looked around. I hadn't even asked what we were here for.

The heartless boy reached back and grabbed my wrist, dragging me into an Alley. "We're looking for a man named Jafar. He'll tell us who we're looking for."

"Who!? You mean we're going to have to kidnap someone?" I whined, pulling my arm away from him. "Sachiel, I don't want to! It's not fair and it's not nice!"

"Guess what? I don't care." He growled. "We're doing as we're instructed to do."

"But, Sachieeeel!" I whined and he glared at me, so I shut my mouth. I didn't really want him getting angry at me.

Finally, the man we were supposed to be looking for walked into the alley. He wore long, blood red robes; had a little mustache and curly goatee; he held a golden staff, which was topped with a nicely carved snake head; and his eyes matched his clothing. He towered over both me _and _Sachiel-- even though Sachiel was nearly six feet tall...

"Ah...you two must be the servants which Ansem has sent for me..." His voice was deep, almost hollow. It gave me the creeps.

"Ah! We're _not _servants. We just work under Ansem!"

Sachiel glared at me. "Destiny, don't argue. Just listen."

I gave a heavy sigh and crossed my arms, turning slightly away from the other two.

"What are your names...?" Jafar looked between the two of us, crossing his arms. It seemed like he thought he was better than us. Just like Ansem. What was with all of these guys...?

"I'm Destiny." I murmured softly.

"Sachiel." He bowed his head slightly as he said his name before locking eyes with Jafar. "I am Ansem's right hand-man."

"Very well then." He looked away, seeming very unimpressed.

"What do you want us to do?"

Jafar looked back at us. "The Princess. She has escaped from my grasp and I need her returned to me, alive."

"Of course." Sachiel gave a slight bow to the creepy man. "What does she look like?"

"Black hair, held back in a long braid. She's dressed all in blue and her name is Jasmine."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Four**

**Author's notes: Sorry so short, guys. Ooh, is Sachiel jealous of Riku? Please read and review! Thankies!**


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters aside from Destiny and Sachiel. They may be used with permission from the author.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's point of view**

**Part Five – Conflicting Emotions**

**Author's Notes: Okay! Guys, there's almost a lemon here. I guess it'd be more of a "lime." So don't read if you're going to get offended or anything. Other than that, please enjoy, read and review if you have the time!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

I stared at the giant _thing _that had just come out of the sand in front of our eyes. It -- he, I suppose-- was the head of a black panther with glowing white eyes. I whimpered and moved over to Sachiel, latching onto his sleeve.

Sachiel immediately froze and turned his golden eyes onto me, frowning. "D-Don't do that."

I bit my lip and dropped my arms. "Sorry, Sachiel..."

He said nothing, shaking his head as he started to walk towards it. I hesitated, watching him climb up into the mouth of the creature and disappear. I whimpered and ran after him.

By the time I caught up to the heartless boy, he had gotten to a long staircase. He had stopped to wait for me, and I was grateful. There was no way I could catch up with him if he hadn't waited.

He walked a few steps ahead of me in silence, so I followed in the same fashion. I listened to the tapping of my heel against the hard, rock stairs as we moved slowly down into the darkness, getting lost in my own thoughts.

_Suddenly, it seemed like the scenery had changed. Before my eyes, I saw the darkness melt away and be replaced with my newly pink painted room._

_As I backed up, I felt arms close around me and I blushed softly, looking over my shoulder. Lips were pressed against mine and I flushed deeper at that. It was Sachiel. _

_He turned me around slowly, keeping me in his embrace. He looked me over and he smirked. I bit my lip softly, and looked away._

_"Destiny, look at me."_

_My eyes slowly moved up until they locked with Sachiel's gold ones. I blushed softly again. _

_"S-sachiel..."_

_"Shhh." He placed a soft finger to my lips before kissing me again. I kissed back this time, a little slow and unsure. He was such a better kisser than me..._

_He turned me around again and started backing me to my bed. Once we got there, he pushed me over onto my back. I fell onto the soft, black, satin sheets and blushed softly, peering up at the blonde. _

_He smirked at me and started to strip down until he wore nothing but something that resembled a patent leather speedo._

_I blushed deeply, looking over his body. His body was toned and he looked amazing. My eyes traveled from his chest, lower and I blushed. He had a trail of light hair that disappeared into his pants – if they could be called that-- which held a pretty considerably sized bulge. _

_"Mmm...Sachiel..." I bit my lip softly, feeling a shiver go up my spine. "God...you look...amazing..."_

_He smirked softly and leaned down, kissing me again. I felt his tongue start to pry gently at my lips, easing them open before he slipped it into my mouth. When his tongue started to tangle with mine, I gave a moan into his mouth. "S-Sachiel..."_

_He grinned, running his hands through my hair and then down my back, pulling my shirt up and off completely. I blushed softly and closed my eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted. His hands went to work on my bra next, finding the clasp and unhooking it, throwing it to the side._

_"Sa-Sachiel..." I murmured softly, biting my lip, my hands going to cover myself instinctively. _

_He smirked. "Don't be so self conscious, Des'. You have a nice body."_

_I blushed deeper and slowly moved my hands, running them through Sachiel's soft blonde hair as he kissed down my neck, stopping to suckle gently on my collar bone.  
_

_I whimpered and rubbed my legs together. Slick. "S-Sachiel..." I whimpered, feeling him bite down into my neck, causing my back to arch up and a moan to escape past my lips. _

_I felt him smile against my skin as he moved down, kissing a trail to my belly button. He tugged my skirt down, running his cool, but calloused, fingers over my lower stomach, making me shiver and giggle softly. I was ticklish._

_He cocked an eyebrow. "Ooh...you're ticklish, Dessi' aren't you?"_

_I shook my head furiously. No way I was going to let him know that. He'd torture me and I knew it. "Nope!"_

_He grinned. " Oh, you bad girl. You're lying. Shame on you...now you need to be punished."_

_I blushed softly, wondering for a moment what being punished meant, since it was coming from Sachiel. Would he hurt me? Or tease me? Or what? I looked up at him, biting my lip._

_"Destiny? What's wrong? Are you afraid?" His perfect lips curved into a smirk. "I won't hurt you, I promse..."_

"Destiny! Destiny, what's wrong?" Sachiel frowned at me and I was instantly snapped back to reality. I realized what happened. I had just had a fantasy about _Sachiel._ The very same Sachiel that called me names and treated me badly. "Destiny? You just got all...giggily and your face got red." The boy frowned again, leaning in to look at me.

"A-ah...nothing. S-sorry." I looked away, shutting my eyes tightly and rubbing my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I just... was thinking and...and I got...lost in thought. Yeah." I slowly nodded, deciding that would suffice.

He rolled his eyes and turned, starting to walk again. I could finally see light at the end of the staircase, and I was glad it wasn't too far off. All darkness scared me, portals or not...

"Hey, uh... what are we even doing down here?" I asked after hesitating for a long while.

"We've checked everywhere else for the Princess, haven't we? And obviously, we haven't found her, now have we? So what do you think we're doing here?"

I glared. See? There was _no way _I was actually falling for this big jerk. "Fine, whatever. You don't have to be all sarcastic about it, I just asked."

"I know, but you ask too many questions..." He sighed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We walked into a huge Chamber. It was empty, aside from the Princess and... Riku.

"What the hell!?" He growled, crossing his arms and glaring across the room at the white-haired boy as he hoisted the Arabian Princess over his shoulder. He turned and smirked at us.

Sachiel growled and started towards him when I grabbed his arm.

"Sachiel! Don't! You're going to get yourself hurt again!" I pulled him back.

The boy glared at me before whirling to face me. "Destiny, do _not _tell me what to do, do you understand me?"

"But Sachiel!"

"But nothing. Shut up." He growled, ripping his arm out of my grip and turning back to Riku. Unfortunately, the boy had already gone into a portal. Sachiel cursed and punched the wall as hard as he could, shaking his head as he turned away.

"This was a waste of time...let's go back home..."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

I walked into the Castle Chapel, nearly dragging my feet. I was barefoot and dressed in Pajamas. It had to be close to Midnight, but I couldn't sleep. Sachiel was still on my mind...

I crossed the room completely and sat on the two, low steps, drawing my legs to my chest and hugging them close. I couldn't be becoming fond of Sachiel. He treated me so badly. And what about Sora? He was nice... even if he didn't care enough to come looking for anyone other than Kairi or Riku.

I leaned my chin on my knees as I tried to sort out my emotions. Who did I care about? Who cared about me? I gave a sigh and lifted my head when I heard the door open.

Sachiel had entered the room. Apparently he couldn't sleep either.

"...Hey. What's wrong...? Having trouble sleeping?"

He shook his head. "I'm always up this late." He murmured softly, crossing his arms. "Why are you up? You're usually out by ten..."

I pouted. "And just how would you know?"

"I check on you sometimes." He murmured, looking away. "You've still got half a heart. The heartless could get you, you know..."

I pouted softly. But it made me happy that someone in this castle did actually care about me enough to make sure I wasn't being attacked or something. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you can..."

"Sachiel!! Stop being all sarcastic! It's not niiiice!" I whined, pulling my legs to my chest tighter.

"Does it look like I care?" He rolled his eyes. "Because I don't. I'm _not _nice."

I glared. "You're such a heartless bastard." I shouted before covering my mouth. Embarrassed. That_ really _wasn't very nice. I covered my head, expecting to be hit.

"Damn right." He said, looking me in the eye and giving a nod before turning and walking off.

I watched him go and sighed heavily, deciding that I should catch some sleep, thinking about the blonde or not. I looked around again before standing, praying that I wouldn't run into Sachiel again. I didn't want to find out if he was angry or just fine being called a 'heartless bastard.'

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Five**

**Author's Notes: I finished two chapters in one day! This chapter is shorter than last time, I know, and I'm sure it's riddled with errors, but it's past one thirty in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Please read and review, I'd love it!**


	6. Discoverys and Questions

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters aside from Destiny and Sachiel. They may be used with permission from the author.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's point of view**

**Part Six – Discoveries and Questions**

**Author's notes: Okay! I'm sorry, guys, but this chapter is going to be _really _short, so I'm giving you a heads up. Other than that, that's really it. If you have any questions, let me know by sending me a review or by sending me a message through my account. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

I walked out of the castle chapel, my eyes on the ground, mumbling softly to myself. I went through a couple doorways, rounded the corner into a lift stop, and came to a huge door. Frowning, I moved towards it slowly. I had taken a wrong turn and had been to lost in my thoughts to realize it. But now, instead of being lost in my thoughts, I was actually lost.

I hesitated before pushing the door open, walking inside. It never hurt to explore, and it would get my mind off of Sachiel...

I peered around slowly. The room was rather dim with six, glowing blue chambers that reached the ceiling. The bottom looked to be covered in some kind of rock which was creeping up the pillar. I moved closer to one of them and nearly stumbled over when I saw someone was inside.

I bit my lip, hard, and leaned in closer still, squinting to see past the thick glass. I cried out and covered my mouth. It was the little girl we had kidnapped from Wonderland. I walked backwards, my entire body quivering. When I hit something soft behind me, I bit my lip and fell to my knees, covering my head. I expected to get hit from Ansem finding me in here. What if this was off-limits?

"...You're too jumpy, Destiny..."

I looked up, peering through hair and my fingers. "...S-Sachiel? Oh..." I relaxed, slowly dropping my arms, but I stayed on my knees. "S-Sorry, I got lost."

"You shouldn't be in here."

I slowly stood. "Why not?"

"You're just...not supposed to." He murmured, grabbing my shoulders and trying to steer me out of the room. I dug my heels into the ground. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Sachiel, tell me what's going on! Why are the girls we kidnapped here!?"

He sighed and stayed silent for a moment before answering me. "They're Princesses the of Heart. There's seven of them, or so Lady Maleficent says."

I frowned. "Seven? We have to kidnap seven of them? Sachiel, why!?"

"Destiny, it doesn't matter. But if Ansem finds out you were in here, he'll be mad. Let's _go._" He started to push me out again and I went willingly, even if I wasn't happy about it. But it wouldn't be very smart to stay behind and have Ansem catch us. I was afraid of the beating he would have in store for us.

The next morning, we were called into Ansem's study. We were both kneeling, as usual.

"You two will be going to another world today and you will be dealing with Pirates. Maleficent and Riku will be accompanying you."

Sachiel almost glared at Ansem. "What? You don't trust us, or something?"

"Of course I trust you, dear Sachiel.'' The man's lips curved into a smirk. "You guys and Maleficent will be the ones watching over Riku to make sure he does his duty."

I frowned, looking to Sachiel. "Weird." I murmured with a shake of my head before looking back to Ansem.

"Riku is being briefed by Maleficent in one of the other rooms. You all will leave when they are ready."

We both nodded and stood. Sachiel muttered a, "Yes, Lord Ansem," before turning and leaving. I followed after him, really not wanting to be left with the self proclaimed 'Seeker of Darkness.'

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

When we got to the new world, I discovered that it was a huge Pirate Ship! The captain was a man whom, like Jafar, dressed in red, white and black. His hair was black, he had a little mustache, and he was missing a hand. His name was Captain Hook, and I decided that I liked him much better than I liked Jafar.

I sat down on the deck, crossing my arms and pressing my bare feet together. I tugged at the sleeve of the outfit that I had thrown together: a pair of black capris that I had cut to make them jagged, a pink and black striped tube-top, and lots of gold costume jewelry I had found throughout worlds we had been to.

Despite my efforts of trying to blend in with the pirates, I stuck out like a sore thumb – mostly because I was a girl, but partly because of the way I was dressed. I gave a sigh and looked at Sachiel.

He was dressed as usual, black, chains and all, and he was leaning against one of the masts of the huge ship. His arms were crossed and I couldn't see his eyes.

I leaned back all the way until I fell onto my back against the hard wooden deck. "Sachiel?"

"Yeah?" He murmured, not even shifting to look at me.

"I don't like kidnapping the princesses."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me." He murmured, a little irritated. I didn't know who he was mad at; Me, Riku, Ansem... or just the world.

"Well it's not nice." I murmured, staring up at the sky. There had to be a billion stars. And each one was a world, right? I sighed.

"What's wrong now?" He sighed, obviously not very happy anymore.

"Nothing..." I murmured, glancing over to Riku.

"You're lying. You're terrible at it, too. What's wrong?"

"Well..." I sighed, lacing my fingers together and laying them over my stomach. I thought about what I was going to say for a few moments before rolling over on my stomach, looking up at Sachiel again.

"Well? Spit it out already..."

"Well, okay. So, what if I like this guy...that I shouldn't like? 'Cause... see, he's cocky," I held out a finger. "And he's too independent, and he's violent..."

Sachiel finally shook his hair from his face, staring at me. I kicked my feet slightly, waiting for an answer.

"You like Riku... well, I'm sure that he'd be glad to screw you. Seeing as you show off your body like that all the damn time." He glared. "Like what you're wearing right now. Those pants are almost skin tight. Your shirt? Barely there."

I sat up, my mouth open. I was shocked he would say something like that ... even if it was true... It wasn't very nice! "S-Sachiel! Shut up!"

He glared at me and walked right into the Captain's Cabin, shaking his head. I glared at him as he did so and then leaned back on my hands. He was just so clueless sometimes. But I was sort-of glad that he hadn't figured it out. He couldn't find out I was already falling in love with him...

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

**End Part Six**

**Author's Notes: I told you it was short, only South of about 1500 words, but a LOT of what was in the old chapter was boring and had nothing to do with the story, really. So please read and review!**


	7. Love and Lies

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters aside from Destiny and Sachiel. They may be used with permission from the author.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Seven – Love and Lies**

**Author's notes: This chapter turned out _really _long. I mean, I expected it to be half that! Anyways, I'm very content with how it came out. Please read and review!!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

I stared up at the sky for a little while before deciding to go talk to Sachiel. I wanted to apologize, even though I knew I was the one that should've been apologized to. He was the one that practically called me a whore. All I did was ask him a simple question and he got all upset.

I paused outside the door, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I didn't want him to yell at me or anything, but... I did kind of want to make sure he wasn't too upset.

"Sachiel?" I asked softly, pushing open the small wooden door and ducking inside. "Sachiel, are you in here?"

The boy was sitting at the Captain's desk, feet propped up on it, arms crossed over his chest. He actually _glared _at me as I entered the room. I glared back. I mean, I really didn't do anything.

"Sachiel, look. I'm sorry for pissing you off." I muttered, crossing my arms and looking over him. "But you get upset WAY too easily. All I did was ask a question, and then you go off, calling me names again!"

"I didn't call you names."

"You might as well have called me a whore." I glared. "I dress this way because it's how I feel most comfortable." I half-lied. It's how I had dressed on the island, since it was hot, but I also liked getting attention from boys. It made me feel...loved.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I really don't give a shit, Destiny. Just go out and talk to Riku." He looked away.

I glared. "Why do you hate Riku so much? I guess he's cocky sometimes, but so are you!" I walked towards him slowly. "I mean, you spend all of your extra time doing things for Ansem! How do I know you don't have a crush on him!?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, sure. How do I know you two aren't an item?" I smirked, walking closer. He stood, getting agitated with me-- more so than he already was.

"An item, Destiny? Whatever."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're screwing him." I smirked. "That's why you get so upset whenever someone insults him, right? Yeah, that's gotta be it."

Sachiel growled. "Destiny, you should shut up. You're _really _pissing me off."

"Good! Maybe you could go crying back to your boyfriend. I'm sure he'd lend you a shoulder to cry on." I crossed my arms and turned my back. I heard something whiz past me, narrowly missing the side of my head as it smashed into the door. It was a glass.

I covered my head, shutting my eyes tight. Scary. I took a deep breath and slowly revolved back around before staring at Sachiel, trying to seem as cool and collected as possible. "You missed me."

"I wasn't aiming at you." He retorted, cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry, do you want me to hit you or something?"

I glared. "Sachiel, that's _not _nice."

"It doesn't matter, get out of here."

I glared again and went to push open the door but stopped, freezing in my steps as I heard Riku's voice. I covered my mouth to keep myself quiet.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku sounded cocky, as usual. "Good to see you again."

Sora sounded confused and upset. "Where are Donald and Goofy!?"

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends?" I heard shuffling feet above my head. "Instead of worrying about _them, _you should be asking...about her."

I frowned, wondering what was going on, but my question was answered very shortly after when I heard Sora call out a name.

"Kairi!"

"That's right. Why you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

At that, I slammed the door shut. Kairi was more dear to them than anyone else they knew from the islands. Even if I didn't talk to the boys very often, I still liked Sora and I would love to be cared about by _someone _around here...

After a couple deep breaths, I opened the door again. Sora was gone and Riku was coming towards the door. I glared at him and moved out of the way, walking to the other side of the cabin. I was unhappy to discover there was a square hole in the floor with a ladder leading down.

I looked around, trying to decide if going down it was a good idea. I thought about it for a minute before nodding. Anything to get away from Sachiel and Riku. I knew they were going to start up a fight and I didn't want to be in the room.

I started down the small ladder, holding on with both hands. Even though it was nothing more than seven feet off the ground, I was afraid of falling and hurting myself. None of the boys up in the Capitan's Cabin would even care if they heard a crash. I didn't want to risk it.

Step after shaking step, I finally made it to the bottom and smiled, releasing the wooden ladder. My bare feet were already sore from walking around on the splintery wood and climbing down the wooden steps didn't help.

I looked around the room I had climbed down into. It was small with nothing much more than two hammocks, a fireplace, and several doors leading out. I shivered. I couldn't live on a pirate ship. It was too dirty and uncomfortable...

I exited one of the doors and walked for a little while, taking a left here or a right there and going through a couple of doors before I came to a large area. It had a small hall that opened up into a almost two story space. There was a ladder that lead down to the bottom, but nothing but a huge pole that lead to the top. I moved towards the ladder, wanting to investigate further, since the boys were too busy trying to be manly.

I wriggled my bare toes and sat on the edge by the ladder, getting ready to climb down it when I heard someone call my name. I frowned and turned to look, hoping that Sachiel or even Riku had come looking for me. But... it was _Sora. _

"I knew it was you! That pink hair of yours is one of a kind." I was greeted by the fifteen year old boy, grinning happily. "I haven't seen you since the heartless attacked Destiny Islands!"

I smiled softly. "Y-...yeah, the heartless."

He moved to hug me, but I backed away. I didn't want him to feel how cold I was. I didn't want him to know I was a half-heartless. He'd hate me and he'd love Kairi even more...

"Aw, is there something wrong?" The boy cocked his head to the side, his beautiful blue eyes gazing up at me. I bit my lip and looked to the side, letting my hair fall over my face.

"Sorry."

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest, the keyblade sticking out at such an odd angle. I glanced back up at him. I felt the urge to tell him everything. About the Princesses, about Riku, about Ansem, everything that I had learned... but I didn't want to risk being beaten by Ansem... so I kept my mouth shut.

"S-Sora, I have to go." I murmured, pushing past him. "It was nice seeing you again, I'm sorry!" I turned and pushed through the door, moving quickly through the way I came, rubbing my eyes hard. It felt like I was going to cry. I finally saw him again... and I couldn't even hug him...

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

As soon as we got back to the Castle, I locked myself in my room. I really didn't want to be around Sachiel or around Riku. I sighed heavily, sitting on the bed and crossing my legs, looking around for something to do. My eyes settled on my little pink hand mirror, and I picked it up, gazing into it.

I wrinkled my nose. I hated how I looked. Bright pink hair and bright blue eyes. Unnatural and a terrible match. I was short. My skin was pale and had been ever since I had become half-heartless.

I looked like I was _thirteen _instead of fifteen with the way I wore my makeup. I wore light, shimmery, pink lipgloss. My black nail polish was chipped because I was too lazy to worry about re-painting them and my eyeliner was probably too dark, but...

I sighed, flopping back onto my bed, closing my eyes. I was tired. I rolled over onto my sigh and pulled my legs to my chest, nuzzling into the pillows. In minutes, I had drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start in what seemed like only minutes later, but the sun wasn't filtering through my window anymore. It was nighttime, which meant I had slept for a couple of hours...

I swallowed hard and looked around slowly. I had a bad dream, but... strangely, I couldn't remember a thing about it. I wiped sweat off my forehead and gave a sigh, shaking my head.

When I went to move off the bed after assuring myself whatever had happened was only a dream, I felt my stomach grumble and I blushed softly. "Ah...I should eat something..." I looked down at myself. I was still dressed in my 'pirate' outfit. "...but I need to change first..."

I moved across my room to my little dresser, pulling the drawers open and retrieving a huge t-shirt. I stripped down, leaving my clothes in a puddle at my feet. I pulled the shirt over my head, smoothing my strangely colored hair as I started towards the door.

I hummed softly as I walked down the halls, looking around. I preferred the stone ground to that from the pirate ship. It was much more kind to my poor feet.

After a couple minutes of walking, I heard an unusual amount of noise coming from Ansem's room. I frowned and slowed, covering my mouth. It didn't sound good. I moved to the door, pressing my ear to the wood, swallowing hard.

I could hear Sachiel crying out softly, as though he was being hurt. And that worried me. With a shaking hand, I pushed open the door and walked into it, shutting it behind me almost silently.

I squinted in the darkness. I had to wonder why everyone kept their rooms so dark all the time, but I couldn't cogitate it for long because I heard Sachiel cry out again. Moving closer, my eyes started to adjust.

I covered my mouth and stumbled back when I saw what was going on. Sachiel was sitting on the edge of the bed and Ansem was _between his legs. _I shivered and bit my lip, keeping my hands pressed against my mouth, afraid to make any noise.

Sachiel gave a low moan, clutching his hands into Ansem's long hair. His own head was tilted back, his golden eyes shut. I heard Ansem give a chuckle. By then, I was groping behind me for the door knob. I didn't want to stick around any longer. What I'd seen already was upsetting.

When my hands finally closed around the metal doorknob, I flung it open and bolted out. I knew my cover had been blown, but I was too distracted by the tears running down by face.

The first place I went to was the library. I threw myself down into a chair, crying into my arms. I couldn't have Sachiel. Ansem already had him...

Expecting the worst when the Library doors opened, I covered my head, biting my lip to stifle my sobs.

"Destiny?" Sachiel asked softly, moving towards me. I peeked out at him from under my fingers and then hid again, whimpering.

"G-g-go ah-ah-away..." I managed to say, moving away from him the best I could while still staying in the chair.

"Des'...Destiny, I'm sorry...I...would've told you, but... Ansem didn't...he told me not to." He moved towards me slowly. He seemed really upset, but it didn't bother me. I glared at him, the tears still cascading down my cheeks.

"Go. Ah-away." I murmured again, taking a couple deep breaths. I had to calm myself.

"Y-you shouldn't have came in!" He looked away from me. "You're supposed to knock, you know..."

I finally moved my hands from my eyes, rubbing at my cheeks. "I ... I was wor-worried! I...heard...I heard you crying out...a-a-and I got...reh-really scared...t-t-though' he might...hurt you..." I looked him over. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were haphazardly done, the zipper only half way up, and they were wrinkled, but... I _wanted _him. I wanted him like Ansem had him. It wasn't fair...

"Destiny...shhhhh, stop crying... you're making me feel bad..." He murmured, eyes still averted.

I looked up at him before nearly tackling him, wrapping my arms around him tight and crying into his bare chest. He smelled like Ansem – old, strong cologne. I whimpered again and looked up at him when I felt his hand running through my hair. He was unexpectedly gentle.

"S-...sachiel..."

"Destiny, I'm sorry... I really would've told you... I didn't want you to see that..."

"You...y-y-you don't under...stand..." I closed my eyes, burying my head back into his chest. "I..." I felt my face get hot, but I had to say it. I knew he was going to reject me, but...but, It was better than keeping it to myself. "...I love...you..."

Sachiel swallowed hard and he ran a light hand down my back, making me shiver. "...Des', I'm not sure... if I can love...I'm full heartless and you know that..." I nodded slightly. He was right, there was no heartbeat. He continued, "But... I feel very strongly for Ansem..."

"O-...oh..."

"He raised me from a boy... and... well, no..." He shook his head, falling silent. After a couple moments of awkward silence, he put two fingers under my chin and kissed me very gently. My eyes widened and I got this strange, fluttery feeling in my stomach and my face got really hot.

He pulled away what seemed like a mere two seconds later and I locked eyes with him, blushing softly still. "S-Sachiel..?"

He smiled softly and said nothing as he turned and walked out of the library leaving me alone. Stunned.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo **

**Author's Notes: Wow, I said it was long, eh? Yay for romance and ... stuff. O.o Anyways, pleaaase read and review, I'd love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Sachiel

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Eight – Sachiel**

**Author's notes: Heads up! This chapter ended up being kinda short. I'm sorry! It only topped out at about 1000 words. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

My head was pounding and my heart was aching as I made my way slowly back to my room. My eyes were lowered to the ground as I tried to figure out exactly what had happened. As much as I wanted to, I wouldn't let myself believe that Sachiel actually liked _me. _

He always called me names and treated me like I was nothing more than a nuisance. I ran a hand through my hair, giving a soft sigh. Boys were just so confusing...

I was instantly snapped from my thoughts and back to reality when I ran into something. I looked up and my eyes widened.

Ansem was standing in front of me, red eyes narrowed, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was frightening, more so than usual.

I increased my pace, my eyes locked back onto the ground, my entire body quivering. He must've known that I'd seen him and Sachiel. I shut my eyes tight as I passed and sighed in relief when he didn't grab my hair or kick my legs out from under me or something.

Unluckily for me, I had relaxed too soon. Ansem's elbow connected with my face, sending me into the wall. I felt the rough, rocky wall scrape up the entire side of my body. I cried out, looking up at him with one eye covered under my hand where he had struck.

"Do not enter my room without my permission." He said, looking me over before simply walking off, his long coat ruffling behind him.

I whimpered and pulled my hand away. Thankfully, there was no blood. But I felt blood oozing down the side of my face and body which had been scraped against the corridor wall.

Shaking and slowly, I stood to my feet. I just wanted to get back to my room without running back into Ansem again...

Only minutes later, I ran into the blonde again. I turned my face away from him, not wanting him to see.

"Destiny..." he frowned. "Did something...happen?" He tucked a finger under my chin and tilted my head to the side and I jerked away.

"F-fine. I'm fine."

He growled. "You're lying. Let me see. What happened?"

I slowly turned my face to let him see the scratches and he growled.

"Tell me what happened to you." He gently touched my cheek and I jerked away instantly.

"...Ansem...he hit me..."

He simply turned his back to me and started to walk away. "Get into your room, clean up, and go to bed, Destiny."

I hesitated before giving a nod. "Y-yes...Sachiel..." I murmured, hanging my head.

As I made my way back to my room, I scolded myself for even going into the room. But, then, I remembered the kiss Sachiel had given me. Getting elbowed in the face was totally worth it.

I nearly collapsed onto my bed, rubbing my face gently. I knew I had to get it cleaned up, else it might get infected...

Standing back on shaking legs, I moved into my bathroom, stripping back down and turning the water on, watching the steam rise from the tiles.

I stood on tiptoes, leaning over the sink to get a good look at my face. It looked bad. The blood was already dried and sticking to the side of my face and the skin was peeling up.

I sighed and brushed my hair out of the way, looking at my eye next. There was already a small bruise forming from where his elbow had hit.

I stepped into the hot water and it turned my skin pink but the heat didn't bother me. Actually, it felt nice. I rubbed at my injury, wincing. When I got most of the blood off, I picked up a bar of soap and took a deep breath, lathering my washcloth up and continuing to clean my face, making a mental note never to upset Ansem. If this was a warning, I didn't want to know what he could really do.

When my wounds were clean and the dead skin was washed away, I went ahead and scrubbed down the rest of my body, feeling tears well up in my eyes for some reason. I let the tears go, deciding it would be better to cry where no one could hear me than have Ansem and Sachiel see.

I curled up in my bed when I was nice and clean, my hands wrapped around my legs and the blankets pulled up as far as I could get them. It was the safest I could feel in the castle with Ansem running around.

I whimpered when the door swung open and I went to hide under my pillows, afraid it was Ansem.

"D..Des'iny?"

I peeked out from under my sheets and pillows, looking at the blonde. I sighed with relief and sat up slowly.

"Sachiel? What happened?"

The blonde smiled weakly. He looked worse than I did. "I...should've k-known better..." He murmured, limping over to my bed. I scrambled out to meet him. I whimpered, looking him over.

He had a thin line of blood from under his hair, a couple bruises on his face, a burn on his cheek, and more bruises that disappeared under his collar that looked like Ansem had choked the poor boy.

I whimpered, going to pull up the bottom of his shirt. I wanted to see what else Ansem had done to him but he instantly slapped my hand away.

"I'm fine." He murmured. "I...just came to check on you..." He put a gentle hand under my chin again, turning my face. "It looks better... but you scraped it up pretty bad, huh...?" He murmured, putting his other hand on the top of my head.

"S-stop worrying about me! Let me w-worry about you..." I murmured, pulling on his shirt again. "Sachiel..."

He shook his head and gave a weak smile. "Shh, just rest. Okay? Go back to sleep..."

I went to argue but he shut me up with a single, soft kiss planted on my lips.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Eight**

**Author's Notes: Short chapter! Sorry, guys. I'll see you next time and thanks for reading! **


	9. Belle

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Nine– Belle**

**Author's notes: Sorry, guys... another somewhat short chapter... it's the end of the school year and I just want to get these last few chapters re-written so I can continue writing the story. So please bare with me and review!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up after falling asleep, I found Sachiel sleeping at the end of the bed. He was on the floor, back pressed against the white, wire frame. His head was against his chest and the bruises had become much more pronounced.

Slowly and quietly, I crawled out of the bed and moved beside Sachiel, bending to look him over. Almost instantly, the boy's head snapped up and his golden eyes were locked onto me.

"Oh, it's you..." He murmured, relaxing. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Saaachiel, what are you doing in here?" I whined, still on my hands and knees, gazing at him. He shook his head and gave his eyes a slight roll.

"I wanted to come check on you. I decided to stay in here to make sure Ansem didn't come in here. Then I fell asleep, I guess..."

"I wouldn't have minded if you got in my bed...it's big enough for the both of us..." I giggled when both of us blushed.

He shook his head. "You don't understand, that's not proper, Destiny..."

I pouted. "Fine, whatever...how are you feeling?" I looked him over. He really was bruised and battered, much worse than me. All of his bruises had turned a deep blue or black. It looked bad.

"Fine. I should have known better." He murmured. I reached up to touch his neck and he jerked away instantly. "Don't touch me."

"You're not fine! Sachiel, what if he damaged your trachea or something?"

"...do you even know what a trachea is, Des'?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"...no, but I know it's in your throat... what if he hurt something, Sachiel?"

"Then I'd know it. I'm fine." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"But you wouldn't admit it.. Sachiel, come on..." I pouted softly.

"Destiny, I'm fine." Sachiel vociferated, looking away. I sighed, shaking my head. He was too stubborn. He stayed silent for a few minutes. "...I'm going to go get in the shower..." He murmured, standing up slowly. "You be careful, Destiny. I'll be back later." With that, Sachiel limped out of my room and I sighed.

"Sachiel can take care of himself." I told myself, giving a nod, but I couldn't make myself stop worrying...

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

By the time Ansem needed us, -- about a week later-- most of the bruises had disappeared on me, but were still faint on Sachiel and he still had a slight limp. We had been spending most of our time together. He insisted on "protecting" me. I wanted to argue with him, but I knew there was no way I could take on Ansem.

We were kneeling in front of him, both eyes on the ground. I don't know about Sachiel, but I was certainly afraid to defy him again anytime soon...

He laced his long fingers together, looking the both of us over. "You two will be sent on one last mission. Lets see if you can do it right this time." He smirked.

I glanced up and glared before dropping my eyes back down, deciding that really wasn't the smartest thing to do. Sachiel said and did nothing, staying still and staring at the tiled floor.

Ansem continued, "You will be going to a castle and you will be looking for a young woman named Belle. You are to report back here as soon as possible with her unharmed."

"Yes, Lord Ansem." Sachiel murmured but I stayed silent, wanting to make as little direct contact with the 'seeker of darkness' as possible.

We left the room as quickly as possible, Sachiel ushering me to go first. We stayed silent until we were on our way down to the Rising Falls, where the gummy ship was kept.

"...our last mission." Sachiel murmured. He seemed upset, but I stayed silent, listening to him. "I've done these things for the longest time... it's not fair, that pretty boy Riku comes in, and Ansem is all over him..."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing over but I shook my head as Sachiel continued. "It's just not fair, I've been here longest..."

"How long, Sachiel?"

He frowned, counting on his fingers before answering. "About ten years..." He gave a nod. "Yeah, that sounds right...nine or ten years."

"Wow, really?" I frowned. I couldn't even try to think of being in Hollow Bastion for ten years. The darkness and gloominess would drive me crazy, much less with only Ansem... I shivered.

"Yeah... I've pretty much been alone with Ansem for a while. At least the last five years."

"Wow, really? Who was here before?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sachiel looked away, his blonde locks falling into his face and hiding his eyes from view.

I sighed. "Okay..." I ran a hand through my hair softly as we got to the lift stop. We both stepped on and it started with a lurch. I moved closer to Sachiel. I never liked these things. They always made me think I was just going to fall off the edge.

I stumbled onto the ice, trying to hold my balance and not fall. My boots didn't have the best traction.

Sachiel grabbed my hand and led me down, which made me blush. He was like my guardian angel...

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

My eyes widened when we arrived at our destination. The castle had to be almost as tall as Hollow Bastion. An elaborate rose garden lined the walls of the castle, only thinning where the entrance was. I looked to Sachiel, hesitating before following him down the path to the door.

He entered before me, as usual and told me to wait, which I did. I watched as he looked around.

"Alright, Des'. It's safe." He motioned for me to follow. I sighed, stepping inside and trailing after him. He was so over protective lately, but I liked it. It made me feel loved.

We reached the top of the stairs, and I followed him down a long hallway. It was dark, like most hallways back home. Unlike the corridors back home, the right side had large windows which moonlight filter through, casting eerie shadows off all of the statues and suits of armor.

I moved closer to Sachiel. It was like being in some kind of horror story. Two unarmed teenagers walking around in a huge mansion in the dead of night, the air filled with sounds of creaking floorboards and footsteps...

I laughed, shaking my head, trying to convince myself nothing was going to happen. Sachiel would protect me, right?

When we reached the end of the hallway, I hovered outside the door. I didn't want to know what was on the other side. A princess, most likely, but... what was guarding the princess, if anything?

Sachiel pushed the door open and entered the room, silently. I poked my head in after, peering around. The room wasn't very big, but had beautiful furnishings. The bed was_ huge _and had a beautiful canopy over it -- something that I had always wanted, even when I was a little girl – and the rest of the furniture matched beautifully.

There was a girl by the window, combing her shining, brunette hair. She wore a plain, blue and white dress that didn't flatter her body in the slightest, but... she was still gorgeous.

Sachiel walked forward. "Miss Belle?" He asked quietly. I stayed where I was, shifting my weight from foot to foot. If I had two strangers in my room, it would scare me.

The girl turned to face Sachiel and frowned. She hesitated to speak. "Yes...I'm Belle...who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Please forgive us, Princess." Sachiel rubbed his hands together and darkness tendrils shot out from his palms, twining themselves around her legs and arms, finally one snaking around her mouth to keep her quiet.

I whimpered and turned away, biting my lip. I felt terrible. He didn't even care about this girl. He was so cold sometimes.

Sachiel picked up the girl, bridal-style, and started to carry her out of the room. She was squirming against her bonds, trying to get free. Sachiel simply shook his head and continued to move.

"Follow me, Destiny." He walked past me. I complied, starting to follow him before I heard a voice behind me. I turned and looked, frowning, but I was the only one in the room.

I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I told myself it was just my nerves and glanced over my shoulder to assure no one was there. I gave a nod and started out the door as fast as I could, my eyes still fixed over my shoulder and my arms tight around myself.

"What are you doing?" came a growl from in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I gave a loud scream, shutting my eyes and expecting to be attacked by some kind of ghost. Instead, whoever was speaking walked right past me and looked into the girl's room. "Where's Belle?!" He roared and he thrust me to the wall, making me scream again.

I finally forced myself to open my eyes and I was staring into the face of some huge, hairy _thing. _It resembled some kind of water buffalo standing on two legs with gigantic furry paws. I whimpered and went to choke out an answer.

"I...I don't know..." I half lied. Sachiel had her, but I didn't know where they were. I whimpered, feeling his clawed fingers curl around my neck. I bit my lip hard, shutting my eyes and trying to squirm to get out of his grip. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were burning.

I whimpered and pulled at his furry fingers for what seemed like an eternity before he finally loosened his grip. I kicked out and felt my heel connect with hard bone. He dropped me and I scrambled to my feet, bolting away from him.

I felt the ground shaking as he tossed his head back, letting out a fierce roar. He bolted after me and I whimpered, jumping down the stairs, two at a time. My neck was aching from where he had held me against the wall. Now I knew how Sachiel had felt when he had gone to fight against Ansem.

Sachiel was standing outside of the Gummy Ship when I finally managed to find him again. My entire body was shaking and my eyes were filled with tears.

He looked up, frowning. "Des', I wondered where you got to... are you okay?"

I nodded, pulling my hair over my neck, trying to hide the bruises and cuts from the thing's grip around my neck. Unlucky for me, Sachiel had seen already...

"Destiny, what happened?" he frowned, grabbing a fistful of my hair and moving it so forcefully it actually hurt. I gave a cry and stumbled back, pulling at his fingers.

"Ow! Sachiel, stop!"

He released his hands immediately and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I can be a little rough."

I whimpered, looking up to him. "It's...it's okay..."

"No, it's not. I hurt you, it's not fair." He kissed my forehead gently and I couldn't help a small smile. He looked at my neck, running a hand over my neck. I shivered.

"Careful..."

"Alright...it doesn't look so bad... go ahead and get in the ship..."

I nodded and sat in the gummy ship, pulling my legs to my chest and whimpering. I couldn't cry. Not now. I couldn't let Sachiel see me cry...

I curled up against the door, closing my eyes and feeling the tears run down my cheeks. In moments, I had cried myself to sleep.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Nine**

**Author's notes: Not too short, about 2000 words, but shorter than I had hoped for. Poor Destiny. She just keeps getting abused. XD Ah well. I'm sorry about that. Please read and review!**


	10. The True Key Bearer

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Ten – The True Key Bearer**

**Author's notes: I am _so _close to finishing the re-write of this story so I can actually get back to writing more of the story. Two more to go! -waves flag with an "S" in the air- So this chapter ended up a little bit short, but I'm sorry. I cut out a lot of the scene with Beast and Sora and Riku because... well, it really doesn't advance the story much longer. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

_I smiled softly, nuzzling into Sachiel's neck. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. His skin was so soft... He ran a hand down my back and I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his chest. _

_It was silent until the door creaked open and Ansem stepped into the room. I bit my lip and looked at him over my shoulder before trying to hide back into Sachiel's neck._

_Sachiel was jerked away from me and thrown onto the floor by Ansem. When Sachiel went to jump up and defend himself, Ansem planted a foot on his neck, smirking down at his former boy-toy._

_I screamed and covered my head, hiding under the pillows. There was a sickening crack. The door opened and shut and I finally peeled my head away from the pillows._

_Sachiel was laying there motionless. I whimpered and went to jump out of the bed to make sure he was okay, tears already sparking behind my eyes. I dropped down beside him, shaking him gently. No response. I bit my lip hard, tasting metallic blood. _

_"S-Sachiel?" I whimpered, my entire body and my voice shaking out of fear._

_Suddenly, he started to sink into the floor in front of my eyes. I whimpered and grabbed at his hands, trying to keep him from vanishing, but my fingers went right through him. He was like a hologram, or something. _

_ I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch him disappear in horror. I slowly started to rise and I looked around for him. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have just disappeared, right?_

_"Sachiel?" I whined, trying to keep my voice steady._

_I started towards the bed and I felt the ground start to crumble beneath me. I nearly lost my footing, but I grabbed onto the comforter on my bed, pulling myself up. _

_I was hanging off my bed, my comforter the only thing that was actually keeping me from falling into the pit beneath me. I craned my neck to see what was happening below._

_There were jagged stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. They were yellow colored and they looked rough to the touch. Tall platforms that looked like they would fall over any moment were lined up, declining in height until they disappeared._

_I changed my focus to the bed. I had to pull myself up before my arms gave out or, god forbid, I was pulled into the basin. I grabbed a fistful of the blanket, pulling it towards myself. _

_I felt something grab my leg and I whimpered, looking over my shoulder. It was almost a skeleton, with a few patches of decaying flesh clinging to the bones. It took me only a moment to figure out the grinning skull was --_

"Sachiel!" I woke up in a cold sweat, whimpering and feeling tears steaming down my face. I looked around, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm myself. I was sitting in the gummy ship. Safe.

My head almost instantly turned to Sachiel. He was looking at me, lips pulled down in a frown, and an eyebrow cocked. I whimpered and threw my arms around him, nearly crawling into the drivers seat with him.

"Hey, hey." He jerked the wheel of the gummy ship, trying to keep it straight. "God, Des'. Calm down. What's wrong?" He frowned, looking over to me.

"B-bad dream..." I whimpered, moving back into my own seat and curling up into a ball, crying into my knees.

"Aw, Destiny..." He sighed softly, reaching over and patting my back briefly before putting both hands back on the wheel. "What happened?"

"A-ah...Ansem... he...he ki-killed you..." I looked up at him, whimpering softly before burrying my face in my hands.

"Shhhh...everything's okay, Destiny... It was just a nightmare, you know?" He gave a small smile. "I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine."

I whimpered softly, running a shaking hand through my hair. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Sachiel was fine. Ansem didn't hurt him. We were still in the gummy ship. It was all just a nightmare...

By the time I had managed to calm completely down, we had already arrived back home. I climbed out of the gummy ship on still shaking legs.

Sachiel stood as well, pocketing the keys to the vessel and moving around to the back, where he had put Belle. He pulled the girl out of the back of the gummy and she was still scared.

I bit my lip and walked over to her. "We're not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that." I forced a small smile. "Okay? So you can just calm down..."

The brunette girl whimpered and still tried to squirm out of the darkness tendrils. I sighed and looked away. It made me feel _really_ bad.

I followed Sachiel up the ice-blocks to the castle, still rubbing at my sore, puffy eyes.

When we got to the Entrance Hall, he smiled softly at me. "Hey, Des'..you can go ahead and go to your room, okay? I've got to take Belle to the Great Hall."

I nodded and made my way up to my room, my entire body still quivering from that stupid dream...

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

I had just gotten to relax and lay in my bed before Sachiel was at my door. He knocked first before sticking his head inside.

I blinked, looking to him through half-open eyes. I wanted nothing more than to just relax. But apparently I couldn't.

"Hey, Ansem wants us to go down and watch Riku in the Rising Falls. I guess he wants us to make sure he doesn't screw up or something." He sighed, leaning in the doorway and looking at me.

I pushed myself up and crawled off my bed, stretching my arms over my head. I walked over to him, rubbing my eyes.

"Then can I get some rest and relaxation...?" I murmured, walking past him.

Sachiel nodded. "Sure, Des'. Anything you want after this. I know it's been busy around here lately..." He followed me.

Down the corridors, around corners, down flights of stairs, out the huge Entrance Hall doors and on the lift stop to go to the Rising Falls.

I moved closer to Sachiel, still disturbed from that stupid dream. He smiled softly and put an arm around me.

The ride was silent until we reached the end. I went to step off the stop and onto the ice, but Sachiel pulled me back. Instead, I dropped down to my knees, putting my hands on the bars and staring at the scene going on below us.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless... So tell me, how did you get here?" Riku was talking to something. He was big, brown and hairy. I frowned, putting a hand around my neck gently. It was the beast from where we had kidnapped Belle.

"I simply believed... there's nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter what the cost. So...here I am. She has to be here. _I will have her back!_ "

I couldn't help but smile softly at that. I glanced up at Sachiel and wondered if I could ever find a man who would feel that way about me.

Riku smirked. He seemed cocky, as usual. "Take her, if you can."

I shivered. I wouldn't dare say something like that to a man that huge. But I knew what he could to do someone like me. He just about snapped my neck in half!

Beast growled softly and bolted towards Riku, going to knock him aside. Instead, the animal was thrown back with Riku's little keyblade. Minutes later, Sora had stepped up onto the ice and he was glaring at Riku, his own keyblade in gloved hands.

The boy smirked, looking Sora over. "So, you finally made it. 'Bout time. I've been waiting for you." I glared, feeling the overwhelming urge to smack him. "Ah...we've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me... as I've always pushed you... but it all ends here! There can't be two keyblade masters."

"Riku? What?!" Sora frowned. He looked upset and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let the keyblade choose it's true master!" In minutes, the keyblade materalized in Riku's hands and I frowned, looking up to Sachiel. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Ansem's just using him... a puppet..." He shook his head and looked to me. "Come on, we're going back up." He snapped his fingers and the liftstop started with a lurch.

Quickly, I stood up, sighing and trying to figure everything out...

Sachiel walked me up to my room, kissing my cheek before turning. "I'm going to the library. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Careful..." I murmured, watching him. "Sora's around, don't let him get you with the keyblade..." I sighed, watching him walk off. He gave a flick of his wrist as he rounded the corner.

I flopped down on my bed, breathing deep and staring at the ceiling. I wanted to sleep, but I was really afraid of having another bad dream. I couldn't handle seeing Sachiel like that again, even if it was a terrible, terrible nightmare.

I forced my tired, sore limbs to move off of the bed and steer me to the bathroom. Maybe a long, hot bath would let me relax and clear my mind before sleeping for the rest of the night.

I turned on the bath water -- on hot so it turned the skin on my hand pink – and stripped down to nothing, pulling a towel from the wall to cover myself.

Next, I took a bottle of bubble bath from the side of the tub, pouring it under the faucet and smiling softly as it bubbled up. I smiled. It was soothing just to watch it.

Sitting on the edge of the porcelain bathtub, I ran a hand through my hair, resting it on my chest where my heart would be. I sighed softly, feeling the slight beating of my heart.

I bit my lip and started to hum, trying to keep my mind off of everything that was happening – Ansem and Sachiel, Sachiel and myself, Riku, Sora and Kairi...

I threw the towel to the side and turned off the hot water, slipping into the hot, bubbly water and closing my eyes. It felt great. My skin was tingling and I was sure it was turning pink.

I sighed heavily, watching the foam fly everywhere. I kind of regretted having Sachiel take my heart, but I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to me if he hadn't...

Sure, being a half heartless sucks... but I found someone who actually cared about me.

After soaking in the tub for what seemed like forever, I finally got out and towel dried off. I moved slowly into my room, my eyes closed. I sung softly to myself, scratching the back of my head.

"What took you so long?"

I looked up, startled, my hands clutching the towel tightly to make sure it didn't fall. I blushed furiously.

"S-...Sachiel..." I blushed deeply, automatically backing into the bathroom, my eyes locked onto the boy. "W-what the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Ten**

**Author's Notes: Weird dream! Hehe, I had one like it a week or so ago. It _really _frightened me, so I decided to give it to Destiny. It's better than trying to make one up, huh? Hehe! So one more chapter to go before all of my story is re-written and I can actually write some more. I can't wait! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Passion

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Eleven – Passion**

**Author's notes: xD I know my titles are pretty lame. Please excuse that. Um, Heads up! This is a lime, so uh... virgin eyes and all, don't read, you guys know the drill. There's a little bit of foul language, so heads up on that, too. This chapter is the last chapter that I have to re-write! I'm excited! So please read and review!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

I felt my back hit the bathroom door and my hands groped for the doorknob. "Sachiel, what are you doing in here? Get out!"

He smirked. He seemed to have no problem with me, still wet from my bath, in a towel. I couldn't help a small smile so I slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't want him to think it was okay to just waltz right into my room while I was in the tub. Frankly, it was a little creepy...

"Sachiel, get out of here!"

"Now why should I do that?" The blonde smirked, standing and walking over to me, his eyes dropping from my face to my chest before looking me all over.

"Because! You pervert, I come out of the bathroom, _naked_, and I look up, and you're just sitting there!" I pressed myself against the door, only half wanting to get away and half wanting to stay. I wanted to see what he had planned.

"Well, first of all, I just dropped by to see you. Second, I didn't know you were in the shower." He slipped two fingers under my chin, making me look up at him.

"O...oh...l-let go of me... I need to get dressed..."

He smirked, shaking his head. "I think you look fine like that."

"Sachiel, what is _wrong_ with you?" I growled, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Barely two weeks ago you were in bed, fucking Ansem and now you want me? Is that it? Why, Sachiel?" I found myself whimpering. He smirked softly and leaned down, pressing his cold lips against mine.

It silenced me and I closed my eyes slowly, smiling against his soft lips. I broke the kiss and looked up to him. For some reason, my knees felt weak. I'm sure if I had a whole heart, it would have been beating hard.

"Shhh, you ask too many questions." He smirked, laying his hand on my cheek. I blushed and pushed him off.

"Sachiel, let me get dressed..."

"Aw, come on..." The boy smirked, kissing down my neck. I bit my lip softly and leaned my head to the side to allow him more room.

I shook my head slightly. "I need to... get dressed..." He bit into my neck and I groaned, feeling my knees buckle. What had gotten into him all of the sudden?

"S-Sachiel!" I whimpered, shaking arms almost trying to push him off. I wanted to get dressed, but my body wanted to stay here with the blonde heartless.

The next thing I knew, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed before setting me down. I blushed softly and looked at the bed and then up to Sachiel.

"Come on... lets play, Des'."

"P...play what...?" I whimpered, blushing furiously. Both my body _and_ me wanted him, but if Ansem had hurt me that badly just for walking into the room when they were "busy", what would he think of me playing with his boy-toy?

With one swift tug, the towel that was wrapped around my body ended up in a puddle at my feet. I instantly went to cover myself, but Sachiel caught my hands, shaking his head.

His eyes swept over me and I shivered. I hadn't been naked in front of him before and I was a little embarrassed, to say the least.

"Sachiel...?" I bit my lip, afraid he wouldn't like what he saw. I knew men liked tall, blonde, tanned, busty women and I was pretty much the opposite of that. I was short with unnatural colored hair. My chest was small and I wasn't really curvy at all. Pretty much, I looked like I was thirteen.

Sachiel smirked. "Oh, god... Destiny, you're beautiful..."

I blushed deeply. "W-what? B...beautiful?" I repeated in disbelief. I'd been told I was cute. Pretty, by my parents. But never beautiful.

"Yeah... beautiful..." He ran a hand through my hair, looking into my eyes and I blushed deeply, looking down.

"T-t-thanks?" I stammered, looking around nervously. I didn't know what to do. I never knew Sachiel could be so sweet and romantic, before. But apparently he was.

He kissed me softly and I blushed. I closed my eyes slowly and leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I blushed deeper when he deepened the kiss, feeling his cold tongue at my lips. When I parted them, his tongue ran over my bottom lip before slipping inside my mouth. He gently rubbed my tongue and sucked on my bottom lip.

I finally pulled him on top of me, whimpering and pressing my hips against his. I smirked softly when I could tell he was hard.

"S-Sachiel...stop fooling around... I wanna p-play..."

"Oh? Now you do?" The boy smirked, slipping his shirt off and throwing it to the side. I bit my lip, looking him over.

He was pale, even more so than me. He had a nice chest. It wasn't too muscular, but it wasn't flabby. He had a six-pack and it made me giggle.

Next, he moved to his pants, slowly taking them off. I watched, licking my lips. He had a light trail of hair which disappeared into his black boxers.

"S-Sachiel, you're teaaaasing..." I whimpered, biting my lip softly. I wanted to see him naked like he was seeing me.

He laughed softly and tugged his boxers off of his hips, letting them fall to the ground. I bit my lip, my eyes studying his lower regions. He wasn't too big, and not too small. I gave a soft giggle, my eyes taking in every inch of him.

Sachiel smirked softly, posing with his hands behind his head. It made me giggle again. He could be so full of himself, sometimes.

"You like?" He asked, smirking.

I smiled and pulled him back down on top of me, kissing him. "Yeah. I do."

"Mm... good." he smirked, kissing down my neck. I giggled, wrapping my arms around him. His lips were cold but it didn't bother me. It actually felt pretty good.

Sachiel kissed from my neck down to my chest, taking in one of my nipples into his mouth. I gave a soft whimper, blushing softly.

"Mm... Sachiel..." I closed my eyes, running a hand through Sachiel's blonde hair as he sucked and nibbled. Between my excitement and Sachiel's cold mouth, my nipple quickly became hard. He kissed a trail to the other, treating it the same way until it was a hard nub of flesh. I squirmed beneath him, biting my lip softly.

He kissed a trail down to my stomach, dipping his icy tongue into my navel. I squirmed more, shivering in anticipation as he got lower and lower.

He looked up at me, resting his hands on my inner thighs.

"You're sure you wanna do this, Destiny?"

I blinked. He had been the one that appeared in my room, ambushed me when I got out of my shower, started attacking my neck, had carried me over to the bed... and he wanted to make sure I wanted to do this? I nodded, nonetheless. My body wouldn't let me not do this.

"Lets play, Sachiel." I smirked softly, watching him dive between my legs.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

I stared up at the ceiling, the covers pulled up over my chest to hide anything. I gave a soft smile, looking over to Sachiel.

He was propped up against my headboard, head leaned back, eyes closed. His breathing was still heavy. I smiled softly, shaking my head.

"Tired?"

He gave a slight nod. "Mmmhm... that was fun..." He slowly looked over to me. His eyes were half closed. "Did you like it?"

I nodded, chewing my lower lip slightly. It really was fun. "Yeah."

Sachiel gave a smile. "Good..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Cause I'm exausted..."

"I'm tired too." I murmured, nuzzling into my pillows and looking up at him. The pillows felt good against my skin. Somewhat cool and soft.

"Mm, how's a nap sound? After that we can catch some dinner..."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...sounds good to me..." I moved closer to him, laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I frowned slightly when I heard no heartbeat, but I felt silly for expecting anything more. Why would a Heartless have a heartbeat? I sighed.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn while petting my hair.

I shook my head, smiling softly. "No...everything's fine..." I yawned as well, closing my eyes. He pulled the blanket over both of us and I smiled softly.

"Mmm, love you Des'.." Sachiel murmured in almost a whisper. I couldn't help but grin at that.

"I...love you too, Sachiel." I nuzzled against him and the next thing I knew, I was dreaming again.

Sachiel shook me awake gently what seemed like only minutes later. When my eyes fluttered open, I glanced at the clock. In actuality, it had been almost two hours.

"Come on, Des'. Lets go get some dinner." He smiled softly at me.

I yawned and nuzzled into him. I didn't want to leave. I was comfortable here with Sachiel

"Come on, you. Get off." He murmured, nudging me gently with the back of his hand. I pouted and sighed, doing as I was told. I moved off of Sachiel and walked over to my dresser.

Hoping Ansem wouldn't see me, I pulled out a huge t-shirt and a pair of panties, pulling them on and turned to Sachiel. He had gotten half-dressed as well.

"Ready to go down and get something to eat?"

I nodded. I was pretty hungry after we had 'played' and taken a nap.

"Are you any good at cooking?" I asked, leaning by the door and waiting for him to come over. I twirled my hair around my finger. "Because I'm not... I manage to burn something every time." I smiled sheepishly. I just wasn't a very good cook.

"Uh... I can cook pasta and stuff." The boy ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his head as he crossed the room to the door. "But nothing too difficult...what do you want to eat?"

I followed him down the hall. "Well... I dunno. What do you wanna cook?" I looked around, tugging on the t-shirt. It barely covered me and I was really worried about Riku or Ansem seeing me like this.

"What about eggs and bacon?"

"Sounds good to me!" I giggled. "I'm not that picky."

Sachiel smiled and put an arm around me. "Then eggs and bacon it is."

It was nice, the way that Sachiel was treating me opposed to when we had first met. He was sweet and kind and soft and I liked it. I liked it much better than the old Sachiel who called me names all the time.

By the next morning, neither of us had seen Ansem or Riku around. It made me happy. Riku had become _way _too cocky for his own good and Ansem wouldn't approve of me and Sachiel being together. I knew that already.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Days later, I was in the bathroom. With morning sickness. I pulled my hair out of my face and wiped off my mouth, leaning back against the wall and breathing deep. I knew we were in trouble. Big trouble.

Sachiel was only eighteen and I was only sixteen. And I ... was pregnant. I looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Des'? Are you...uh, okay in there?"

I bit my lip and gave a nod before realizing he couldn't see that. "Y-yes..." I called softly, even though it was a lie. I wasn't okay and I was sure he really wouldn't be okay when he heard the news.

I finally opened the door, my eyes filled with tears.

"...Des'? You okay?" He frowned slightly, hugging me gently. I whimpered softly and gave a slow nod.

"S-...Sachiel... I'm pregnant..." I whimpered before bursting back into tears, burying my face in his chest.

"W..._what_?"

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Notes: All done with the re-writes! Hehe, I'm excited. I already kind of have a character design for the baby. I can't wait! Please review!**


	12. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Twelve – Surprises**

**Author's notes: I was orignally going to be cruel to my poor characters and give them triplets...but I decided against it because that would be hard on Des' and Sachiel _and _me. So now they're going to have one baby. I'm really excited to actually get to _write _opposed to re-writing as I've done for the last _eon._ These notes are really long, I know ... but, this chapter ended up kind of short... like, the shortest chapter in Half a Heart. I'm sorry! Please read and review.**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Yeah...Sachiel...we're...uh...we're going to be parents..." I whimpered, rubbing hard at my eyes. Sachiel just stared at me for a while before he finally let out a shaky breath.

"A-are...you _s-s-sure_?" He asked softly, frowning.

"Pretty...I'm pretty sure...but I'm not positive."

"But... I thought girls couldn't get pregnant...you know, on their first time..."

I sighed softly. It hadn't been my first time, but I wasn't about to tell him that. It would really upset him.

"No, that's not true, Sachiel..." I shook my head slowly. "Girls can get pregnant no matter how many times they do it. And we _would _have had protection, but you just .. uh, kinda ambushed me."

"...so you're blaming this on me?"

"Sachiel, I don't want to fight." I chewed my lower lip slightly. "I mean... having a kid might be nice, right? A little baby...don't you like little babies?"

After a minute of silence, Sachiel gave a shrug. "I've never been around them."

"Well...I like babies." I ran a hand through Sachiel's hair, even though I did have to stand on my tip-toes. "And I'm sure you'll make a great father."

Sachiel smiled softly. "You think so?"

I nodded. "You're protective and I know you'll do everything to make our child happy."

"So... how do we know if you're really pregnant...? Since... you're not entirely sure..."

"Uhh..." I frowned slightly, thinking for a minute. I had never really talked about this with my mother. I really didn't know. "Well, I know there are these home pregnancy tests... but I don't know what you do with them..."

"...Well then we should figure it out. Because I'd like to know if I'm going to be a father or not." He murmured, rubbing the back of his head. I could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of having a baby.

"Well...okay... then I guess lets go shopping?" I chewed my lip softly. He was making me feel like it was my fault. "Let me get dressed ... and don't watch. That's how we got into this in the first place..."

I made my way over to the dresser, pulling it open and pulling out a pair of black sweatpants. If I was going to get a pregnancy test, I wanted to look somewhat covered up. Next, I pulled out a soft pink t-shirt. I stripped down and got dressed, turning my back to Sachiel, who already had his back turned as well.

Sachiel tapped his foot. "Are you done yet?"

I sighed softly, pulling my hair from the back of my shirt. I gave a slight nod. "Mmhm..." I bit my lip and slowly crossed the room back to him. He seemed so ... distant compared to earlier. I hoped he wouldn't run off if I really was pregnant. I'd heard of boys doing that all the time to girls and it scared me. I mean, it was really possible, right? He _was _heartless...

"I'm ready..."

"Yeah, me too, Des'...let's get going, huh?"

It was a long, quiet walk to the City. For the first couple of minutes, he had his arm around me...then he held my hand, but by the time we got into the town, he was quiet and he had his arms folded over his chest.

I chewed my lip and I prayed he wouldn't leave me. I couldn't raise a child all by myself. And if I wasn't aloud to live in the castle, where would I be? I bit my lip hard and looked around.

"So...do we need a special store or something?" Sachiel murmured, speaking for the first time since we left for the castle.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh... like a grocery store, I think."

Sachiel was silent again as we walked to the nearest grocery store, but he held my hand. His grip was tighter than usual. I figured he was scared. I mean... I was too. I was sixteen years old and pregnant.

The door swung open automatically as we walked into the store. I peered around timidly.

"Des'...you go get it, I'll uh...meet you back up here."

I blinked. "What? You're not even going to come with me?" I frowned. "Are you serious?"

"...fine." Sachiel sighed, rubbing his temples and looking down to me. "I'll come..."

I smiled weakly. "Don't make me go through this alone, Sachiel..."

"What?" He frowned, looking at me. "Are you serious? Of course not... I wouldn't ever make you go through something like this alone."

I bit my lip, studying his face to make sure he wasn't lying to me before I smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course." He bent and kissed me softly. "I'm not cruel, you know."

I smiled, closing my eyes for a brief moment. I nodded again. "I know..."

"Then lets go." He patted me on the butt softly and I blushed deeply, shaking my head and starting towards the aisle.

By the time we finally got back to the castle, I was almost in tears from worry and anticipation. What if I was? What if I wasn't?

I sat on my bed, crossing my legs and taking a deep breath as I read the instructions to myself.

"I have to _what_?" I frowned, looking up to Sachiel. I wrinkled my nose. "Icky..."

Sachiel blinked and opened his mouth to ask. I held up a finger.

"You...don't want to know. I'll..." I blushed deeply, pulling myself to my feet and walking over to the bathroom. "Be back in a few minutes..."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sachiel and I stared at the pregnancy test, waiting for an answer.

"How do we know?"

"They'll be a blue plus sign if we're pregnant... and a red minus sign if we're not..."

"Wait, 'we're'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." I chewed my lip softly. "We're in this together, right? So _we're _pregnant."

Sachiel sighed softly and shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense..."

I pouted and looked back to the pregnancy test, waiting for an answer from it. I looked to Sachiel again and sighed softly.

"You _promise _you'll stay with me?" I asked softly. I was still terrified. What if he lied and left? I'd have to raise the baby all by myself...

"Of course... I'm not going to leave you." He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me softly and I smiled.

"Do...we look now?" I murmured, keeping my eyes locked onto Sachiel's face. I was afraid to look. I was afraid to be pregnant but I would be disappointed if I wasn't.

I slowly reached over and picked it up, keeping my eyes still on the blonde Heartless. I took a deep breath and slowly moved my eyes over to see what the verdict was. Pregnant or not?

I fell silent, staring at it, blinking hard and making sure it was a blue plus sign. I looked back to him.

"We're...pregnant. For sure."

Sachiel sighed, running both hands through his hair slowly. His golden eyes twitched over me and he said nothing. "O-oh..."

"Is...is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" I asked, chewing my lip which was already starting to become a bit sore.

"It's...just an 'oh'...I mean, I... don't know. What am I supposed to feel? Happy? Or sad? Or what?"

I blinked slowly. "Well, that's... a very good question... I don't know, I kind of feel a little sick to my stomach..." I buried my face into Sachiel's chest. "It's... a good thing, right? That...we're going to have a baby..." I pressed my face harder into him as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah...I guess..." He smiled softly, pulling me away to look me over. He gently wiped away my tears. "But it's okay, whatever happens, we'll get through it, okay?"

"Together?" I looked up to him, biting my lip lightly.

Sachiel nodded. "Together."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Twelve**

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry that the chapter ended up short! But I've been working on other things... like my deviantART. So anyways, read and review, thanks!**


	13. The First Doctor's Visit

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney. Destiny and Sachiel belong to me, but Eric belongs to AnimeGoddessS.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Thirteen – The First Doctor's Visit**

**Author's notes: Finally, chapter thirteen. (As of 6-17-07) I have no reviews for chapter twelve! It kind of upset me and I would have been more motivated to write if I had gotten some reviews, buuuut... that's okay. I'd like to apologize ahead, because I'm too lazy to do extensive research on pregnancy, I haven't known anyone who's been pregnant (in a _loooong_ time) and I haven't ever been pregnant, so I don't exactly know what things are supposed to be like. So please don't flame me for that! This chapter actually ended up longer than most I've been writing lately, which pwns. **

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

I stared at myself in the mirror, eyes narrowed to slits. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it tight to get a better look at the frizzy mess.

"Ugh!" I whirled around to face Sachiel. "Look at this! Look at it!"

The blonde boy, whom was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and turned away, shaking his head.

"What?" I frowned.

"Destiny, you look fine. Your hair just needs to be brushed."

I whimpered. "It is brushed!" I seized another fistful of my bright pink hair. "Ugh, Sachiel! I look like shit!"

"Destiny, you're so.."

"What? I'm so what, Sachiel!?" I put my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at the blonde boy.

"Destiny..."

"Don't you 'Destiny' me!" I growled, leaning forward. I went to open my mouth to say something, but I was cut off as Sachiel kissed me. I figured it was to shut me up, but I didn't care. "Mmph..." I giggled, looking up to him. "Sorry, Sachi'..."

"Don't call me that."

I frowned. "And why not?"

"Because, I just don't like it, okay?" He sighed softly and I felt him petting my hair. I nuzzled against him, sighing and taking a couple of deep breaths. I didn't want to get angry again and I didn't know why it kept happening.

"Okay." I pouted, looking up to him. He pecked my forehead and turned away, walking out of the bathroom without another word.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, turning sideways and sighing. I was already starting to gain weight. The scale said I weight one hundred and ten pounds. That was eight more pounds than I had weighed just a few weeks ago.

I sighed and grabbed the brush off the counter, dragging it through my hair and smoothing it with my hand, trying to get it to look better.

"Destiny, we're only going to the doctor for a checkup... we're not going to a fashion show, you don't have to look good."

"So you admit it!? I look horrible, don't I?" I whimpered, staring back into the mirror at my reflection.

"...Destiny, you look _fine._" Sachiel murmured, starting to get agitated with me. I could tell by the tone of his voice. "Do your makeup, get dressed, and then we're going to the doctor. We have an appointment, so we can't be late."

I glared, slamming the door. I dragged the brush through my hair a third time, still glaring at the reflection. I sighed, finally giving up on my hair as I pulled it into two pony tails. Then, I started on my makeup.

Instead of the normal makeup I wore – black, pink and other brighter colors – I went with brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and white eyeliner. If I was going to be a mother, I would have to learn to dress the part.

I didn't want to be one of those mothers you saw, trying to dress like she didn't have kids, showing her stomach and wearing skin tight jeans. Even if I was barely into my pregnancy, I figured it would take time to get used to dressing casual and not in modified leather uniforms with thigh high boots. That would have to be reserved for the bedroom.

I finished my makeup with a dash of glittery lipgloss, moving into the bedroom.

"Okay, Sachiel, I'm ready."

"Are you done slamming doors?" He turned to me, arms crossed and obviously not very amused.

"So what if I am?" I frowned, putting one hand on my hip and cocking it to the side. "Do you have a problem?"

"Destiny, are we going to fight over every little thing?"

I frowned, looking between us before giving a heavy sigh, dropping my arms limply to my side. I shook my head. "No...I'm sorry...I guess it's just hormones...I'm usually not that bad, right?"

"Right." He ran a hand through my hair softly and I smiled. I loved his touch. It was so gentle and soothing, and I couldn't help but remember when I was afraid of him. It seemed like so long ago.

"Get dressed." Sachiel pointed towards the dresser. "We need to get going, okay?"

I nodded, looking down at myself. I did need to get dressed. I was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a pale pink t-shirt.

"Okay, but you have to leave the room. That's how we got this," I put a hand on my stomach. I wondered if he could tell I gained weight. "in the first place."

Sachiel smiled and shook his head. "I'll be outside, so you have to hurry."

I walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pink and white warm-up sweats and a plain white shirt. I got dressed quickly, sighing and being careful not to mess up my hair or makeup again.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sachiel and I had been seated for a while, at least twenty minutes, before the doctor called us in. The blonde boy put an arm around me as we made our way to the back of the office.

They had us sit in a tiny room that was painted white. Aside from a couple of posters on the wall that illustrated the human anatomy, the walls were bare. There were two chairs in the corner and a cushioned examining table in the room as well as a small sink with cabinets attached. Unlike the walls, the cabinets were painted blue to match the chairs and examining table.

The nurse smiled, nodding her head to the table. "You may take a seat there, Miss..." She looked at the chart that I had to fill out. "Destiny."

I smiled softly and climbed up on there, kicking my feet lightly. I twisted my hands together, a little bit nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't ever been to the doctor before. At least, not for something like this. I had been when I was younger a couple of times, when I got sick, but that was the extent of my experience.

Sachiel took a seat in one of the chairs, crossing his arms and watching me fidgit.

"Something wrong,. Des'?"

I bit my lip, turning to him. "I'm a little nervous." I admitted, turning my blue eyes onto the tiled ground. The tiles were mostly white, with blue accents to match the rest of the room.

The nurse smiled at me. She was pretty. She had light green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, don't you worry. I'll take good care of you." She smiled still, tucking one of the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

I bit my lip softly, looking over to Sachiel again before back to her, my fingers twitching over each other.

She moved to the side of me, picking some kind of black strip of material. "Hold out your arm, Miss Destiny."

I hesitated before slowly holding out my arm, looking away. I was afraid she'd hurt me. I heard her giggle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She wrapped the black strip around my arm.

"It's kind of tight." I murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know. It's going to get tighter. Just relax."

"Why?" I whimpered, biting my lip. "What is is it going to do?"

"Why, it's going to check your heartbeat."

I swallowed hard and looked over to Sachiel, unsure what to do. I had a heartbeat, but it was slow and faint. I didn't want to scare the poor nurse.

Sachiel shook his head. "Stay calm, Des'..." He murmured, but he seemed a little nervous as well.

The nurse started to pump air into the sleeve from a little rubber ball and I watched, wincing slightly. It almost hurt. Sachiel stood, moving over to watch as well.

The nurse frowned, looking at the reading. "Your blood pressure is really low...gosh, when he said calm, he really meant calm, huh?" She giggled softly and I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't suspect anything, which was a good thing. Then again, how many people would suspect they're giving a sixteen year old, pregnant half-heartless a checkup?

I kicked my feet, watching as she scribbled down the reading on my charts. She turned her back to me, picking up a thermometer. I looked to Sachiel again, whimpering. I knew I felt cold to the touch, so I figured that I had a low body temperature, as well.

"Open your mouth and stick this under your tongue?" The strawberry-blonde nurse smiled again. I briefly wondered how many times a day she smiled.

I nodded and took the white thermometer from her, sticking it under my tongue and praying it had a decent reading. But, even with both the slow heartbeat and the cold temperature, I didn't think she'd figure I was half-heartless. Sick, maybe. But not half-heartless.

After a minute of silence and watching the nurse mess with containers full of white cotton balls, tongue depressors and other doctor's office supplies, the thermometer went off with a loud beep, nearly making me jump.

She turned, taking it between her thumb and forefinger, examining it. She frowned, looking up to me and I immediately averted my eyes from her.

"It says here your temperature is only 96 degrees..." She frowned, studying my face. She reached up, pressing her hand to my forehead. "You feel cold, too...how strange."

"She's always had a low body temperature. Ever since I met her." Sachiel chimed in. It was the truth. Ever since he had taken my heart, way back on Destiny Islands, I _had_ had a lower temperature. It seemed so long ago...

I nodded. "Yeah, I've had a low temperature for a while. I guess it's just my body?" I chewed my lip softly, hoping that she would believe Sachiel, at least.

"Well, then, the doctor will be in to see you shortly, Miss Destiny." She smiled and turned, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

I whimpered and looked to Sachiel. "I didn't think about them finding out you were heartless and I was half!! What happens if they do?!"

"Destiny, calm down. Do you really think that someone is going to be able to piece together that you're half heartless like that? Most people don't even think heartless can still be in human form. When you hear the word 'heartless', what do you think of?"

"...you... I frowned, wondering where he was going with this.

He rolled his eyes and gave a soft sigh, shaking his head. "No, I mean... most people think of Shadows."

"The cute ones, with the little antenna?" I smiled, putting my hands on my head like antennae.

Sachiel sighed, slumping against the wall, rubbing his temples. "God, Destiny... you don't get it sometimes, do you?"

I pouted. "Sachiel, stop being so mean!" I glared slightly at him and perked up when the door opened. I blinked, leaning towards the door to see who it was.

It was a man in his twenties. He was somewhat good looking; he had curly, brown hair. He looked from the clipboard to me and smiled softly. He had pretty brown eyes.

"Hello, Destiny...?"

I bit my lip softly and nodded. This was the doctor? I smirked softly and decided I could live with it. As long as he didn't come at me with any needles.

"That's me..." I swiveled around and pointed to the blonde heartless. "and that's Sachiel."

"I'm Eric." He smiled, leaning forward and holding out a hand to shake mine. I slowly took it and gave it a slight shake before pulling my hand back to me. He glanced at the charts. "You're pregnant, are you?"

I chewed my lip again, looking at the ground and giving a slight nod. It was embarrassing.

He nodded. "We're going to want to run some tests, to make sure you're really pregnant, yano?"

"But I took a home pregnancy test and it had a blue plus sign. So that means I'm pregnant." I murmured, looking up to him. That's what it meant, right?

"They might not always be so accurate, Destiny, yano?"

I blinked and frowned. "Well then what kind of 'tests'?"

"We'd like to draw some blood, alright?"

I bit my lip and instantly jumped off the examining table. "I'm good. Yeah, I think I'll just wait to find out."

"Destiny, you need pre-natal care if you're pregnant, yano? It won't hurt, just sit back down on the table."

I shook my head and slowly made my way towards the door. "No, no. I'm okay."

"Destiny, please sit back down. It's just going to be a little prick, okay?"

"Des', It's just a needle. I'll hold your hand if you want me to." Sachiel stood, his arms crossed. He did _not _look happy.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes tight to keep tears from flowing down my cheeks. Was it worth it?

"Come on, Destiny. It's not going to hurt, I promise." Eric gently put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, my bottom lip quivering

"O-okay..." I whimpered, staring at the ground as I made my way to the table. With shaking arms, I hoisted myself onto the uncomfortable surface, kicking my feet. I folded my hands in my lap, trying to calm down with a couple of deep breaths.

Sachiel moved over, kissing my cheek softly. "Everything's going to be okay."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Thirteen**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Notes: Sachiel has become such a sweetheart. He's so much fun to write! Please read and review, it would make my day!**


	14. Contemplating

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney. Destiny and Sachiel belong to me, but Eric belongs to AnimeGoddessS.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**[Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Fourteen – Contemplating**

**Author's notes: Chapter Fourteen! Guys, I need some reviews for motivation! I don't have bearly any reviews for the last two chapters I've written and it's kind of depressing. I know you're on author alert! XP Okay, so. I've never had blood drawn, so please don't flame me if it's not accurate in the story! I just don't have the time and the paitence to go searching through a million things to find everything that I need to know. This chapter is mostly filler, and I also apologize for that. I'm sorry that I can't figure out anything interesting to do, but please read and review.**

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Eric pulled on a pair of latex gloves, looking at me and giving a soft smile. "Calm down. It's not going to hurt, alright?"

I whimpered, shutting my eyes tight and turning away as he pulled the needle out. It wasn't very big, but... the idea of a needle still scared me.

Sachiel kissed the top of my head. "Hey, Des'...what do you want to do after we get out of the doctor's office?"

I whimpered, shaking my head. I went to answer but cried out instead. Eric had slipped the needle under my skin and I hadn't even been paying attention. I bit my lip, looking up at him, tears in my eyes.

Eric smiled. "It's okay. This is for your own good, yano?"

I bit my lip softly and gave a nod. He was right. I was just being selfish. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to the baby...

I watched the red come out of my arm and I shivered, turning away again. I felt faint and I knew watching wouldn't help in the slightest. Watching would make it worse.

Sachiel stroked my hair gently and I whimpered, trying to think of being on some beach back at Destiny Islands.

"All done." Eric slipped the needle from under my skin and I shivered, opening my eyes to watch again.

"Oh, yeah... sorry, you'll want to take it easy. Do you want some water?" Eric asked, turning his back to us and putting the blood in vials.

I shook my head, leaning against Sachiel as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath or two. I didn't feel all that great, but I figured it was normal.

Sachiel smiled softly. "It's okay, Des'...go ahead and rest..."

I turned my eyes upon Eric again, watching him as he threw away the used needle in a special bright blue container that was screwed to the wall. "So am I pregnant?"

Eric laughed. "We don't know yet. We have to wait for the lab to tell us, yano?"

I smiled and looked up to the ceiling. "When will that be?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a week and a half." Eric turned, leaning against the counter. "Can you be that patient, Destiny?"

I chewed my lip, looking up to Sachiel. He nodded and so did I.

"We'll be okay."

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sachiel walked me to my room with a soft smile. "You need to rest, okay?"

"B-but... I don't understand why I'm still dizzy..." I frowned slightly. "I mean... E-Eric said it would wear off...and it hasn't."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get you something sweet, okay? I think it has to do with your heart..."

"Half heart..." I murmured, walking towards the bed on shaking legs and nearly collapsing onto it. I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead, closing my eyes. I really didn't feel very well.

It was about ten minutes before Sachiel came back. He had a glass of juice and a bowl of cut strawberries. He smiled weakly.

"I read somewhere that fruit is supposed to get your blood sugar up. It's full of fructose." He sat on the edge of my bed, putting the tray beside me. "So go on, eat up."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Destiny, you need to eat this or you won't get your sugar up. It might hurt the baby."

I swallowed hard and looked at the food and the apple juice on the plate. Finally, I picked up the juice and started to drink it. Sachiel was right. Maybe it would hurt the baby...

In a matter of minutes, I had devoured all of the strawberries and drained the cup of juice. By now, I was licking my fingers clean.

"Feel better?"

"A little..." I murmured, looking away and sucking the tip of my finger. "But I still don't feel very well."

"Well you look better. Not as pale." He smiled and patted me on the head.

I sighed. "I'm always pale." I murmured, leaning back on the pillows and watching Sachiel gather up all of the dishes and such.

"Yeah, but you look good." Sachiel smiled, standing once he had everything on the tray. I blushed softly and looked away, unsure of what to respond with.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, Sachiel...I mean, so far. You're going to be a great father."

The blonde boy smirked, looking up at me as he stood with the tray in his hands. "You think so?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I do." I nuzzled into the pillows, watching him.

"I'm going to go put these dishes down in the kitchen and then I'm going to go into the library, alright?"

"Why?" I pouted.

"I want to see if we have any books on children or something."

I smiled. "Aww, see? You're going to be a great Dad."

"If you need me, come looking for me, okay? But I think you should take a nap...you need to get your energy back."

I pouted and tried to stifle a yawn. I _was _tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I was too excited. I wanted to know if we were going to be parents or not...

"Destiny, you need to rest, okay? Just a nap to get your strength back. That's all. Do it for me?"

I pouted softly and looked up to him. "I guess so..."

He smiled softly. "If you need me, I'll be down in the library."

"I know..." I nuzzled further into the pillow and smiled lightly. "Well, goodnight, I guess."

When Sachiel woke me up, it was late evening and the last bit of the sun was vanishing. The harsh orange rays were filtering in through my curtains, making me wince when I first opened my eyes.

He smiled at me. "Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm..." I looked up at him. "Alright... better than before." I smiled sleepily, rubbing the back of my neck. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Sure..." The blonde smiled softly. "What, you expect anything differently from me?"

"Um...well..." I pressed the tips of my index fingers against each other, looking up to Sachiel through messy pink hair. "Remember when we first met? You were an ass." I murmured. "You barely took the time to train me, remember?"

Sachiel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Destiny, that was forever ago."

"No, Sachiel. It wasn't." I murmured, sighing. It was the truth. "It was only a few months ago..."

"Half a year!" He murmured, turning away.

"Sachiel, half a year isn't very long." I murmured again, biting my lip. He was getting angry and I could tell. I didn't know if he had a temper like Ansem, but I wasn't willing to find out. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that... I mean...I guess it was a while ago."

Sachiel ran a hand through his hair, silent for a minute. He shook his head. "No...you're right... I guess I've just changed a lot in the past...six months?"

I smiled softly. He wasn't lying. He'd changed from the 'heartless bastard' to a sweet boy who wanted to take care of me in six short months. I briefly wondered if Ansem had caused the boy to turn nearly emotionless and cold – because of the way Ansem treated him, not his lack of heart.

"But I like the new you." I smiled softly at the blonde. "You make me happy and you take care of me. You make me feel loved, you know?"

Sachiel smiled softly as well. "Yeah...that's a good thing."

I nodded. "Most definately!" I smiled, reaching up and pulling the older boy down into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around him.

He blushed softly. "Uh..."

I giggled. "What, you're not used to being touched?"

Sachiel shook his head. I pouted. I never really thought about it. Ansem didn't seem like the touchy-feely kind of person.

"...sorry." I murmured, hugging him close.

Sachiel smiled softly, stroking my hair lightly. "No, it's no big deal. Des'..."

I sighed softly, closing my eyes and burying my face in his empty chest. "Yes it is... It was driving me crazy here when I wasn't getting touched...I can't imagine what it would to do me to not be touched for years! I mean, I love being loved on." I murmured quietly.

"But, Destiny, you have to remember. Before I met you, the only time Ansem and I really actually touched was during..." He trailed off, and I was glad. I really didn't want to hear about his sex life with Ansem. I shuddered, just thinking about it. Ansem must have been a terrible lover.

"Oh...well that's terrible, Sachi'!"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Sachiel murmured, looking a little upset at me.

I sighed softly. "I don't understand why I can't call you that...it's not fair..you can call me whatever you want..."

"You can call me whatever you want, too. Except 'Sachi', alright?"

I pouted softly and nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly. "Okay...I won't call you that anymore. At least, I'll try..."

"Thanks, Des." He smiled at me and I grinned back. He looked so handsome when he was smiling.

"...Hey, have you thought about what we're going to name the baby?" I asked, pulling away from him and rolling onto my back. I rested my hand on my stomach.

Sachiel blinked. "Don't you do that after it's born?"

"Well, of course... but we have to think about what we're going to name it before it's born. See?"

"...but we have a long time to figure it out, don't we?" Sachiel frowned. "Why should we worry about it now? We don't even know if you're actually pregnant..."

"But...Sachiel, I want a baby..." I whined softly, turning on my side to look at him. "I want a little baby girl..."

"...well then..." He sighed softly. "Then I guess we should probably think up some names..."

I smiled softly. "What about...Angel? It's such a pretty name!"

"Angel?" Sachiel cocked an eyebrow. "Destiny, you do realize that this baby is going to have either no heart or a half heart?"

I bit my lip and swallowed hard. I didn't want to think about that. "But...s-so?"

"Angel is a little...pure for that, don't you think?"

"Oh...I g-guess so..."

Sachiel put an arm around me. "But it is a pretty name... do you have any other suggestions?"

"Uhhh...what about...oh! Chloe! That's a really pretty name, don't you think? It makes me think of a little blonde baby girl..." I giggled softly, looking up to Sachiel. "What do you think about that one?"

"Oh...that one's not bad, I guess... With you as a mother, I'm sure this baby is going to be beautiful."

I grinned. "Aww, you're so sweet. Thanks, Sachiel..."

"What about some boy names, Des'? I mean, there's a chance that it's gonna be a boy, too..."

"But I want a girl." I pouted, curling my bright hair around a finger. "Baby girls are cuter and daintier."

"Yeah, but, Destiny. We can't just have girls' names picked out. You may want a girl, but you may not have a girl, right?"

I pouted. "Fine. I guess so. What about...Sachiel Junior?"

"...why would you want to name him after me?"

"Well... I don't really know many more boys names, and I really don't want to name him after Sora or Riku!" I pouted. It would make me sad, reminding me of my old home.

"Well...what about something like Daemon or Constantine?"

"Constantine, Sachiel?" I wrinkled my nose. "That's so long and...unappealing. Plus it sounds kinda evil!"

Sachiel rolled his eyes. "It does not..."

"What about the name...Valentine?" She giggled softly. "That would be such a cute name for a little boy."

"...Valentine..." Sachiel repeated, frowning slightly. "I don't know about that...I mean, it sounds a little gay, doesn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking up to him. Gay? Coming from the boy that had spent years being with a man? I shook my head until Sachiel started to speak again.

"I mean, Valentine. I _guess _it could be shortened to Val, I guess..." He gave a soft sigh.

I grinned. "It's cute and romantic."

"Well, then his middle name should be Constantine." He suggested, shifting onto his back and staring up at the stone ceiling of my room.

"Valentine Constantine?" I murmured softly, thinking about it. "...yeah, I like it!"

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Part Fourteen**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the filler. Sorry for the short chapter. But I need to get it moving along. Thanks to Nekomi for being my Beta!**


	15. Answers to Questions

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney. Destiny and Sachiel belong to me, but Eric belongs to AnimeGoddessS.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**[Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Fifteen – Answers to Questions**

**Author's notes: Thanks for your reviews! I don't know if you guys know this, but it really keeps me going! Thanks to all of my friends at school who are reading this, as well! You guys are the ones who have been motivating me lately to get writing! Thanks to Drew for some brainstorming ideas and Denver and Zane for reading.**

**But, more notes on the pregnancy. I tried to do some research, but I don't have the time nor the patience to sit here and go through book after book and website after website to try to get every detail down. So don't hate me for that.**

**Also, this is mostly filler. I'm so sorry, I really am. But I haven't gotten anything exciting for them to do QUITE yet. Anyways, I'm also sorry for the long author notes this time, but I had to explain everything.**

**One more thing! I'm SO sorry that this chapter ended up so-o-o short. It's bearly over 1000 words. I just don't want to write another long chapter of filler. So anyways, Thanks so much for reading, leave me some sweet reviews and you'll make my day, sweethearts!**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

The next few days were the longest days of my life. Sachiel and I would talk about what we were going to name the baby, if in fact I was pregnant. Every time one of us would bring it up, the excitement would build for me. I really wanted to have this baby.

When we finally got back to Eric's Clinic, he sat us down and disappeared to get the test results. I was shaking from anticipation. I looked over to Sachiel, chewing my lip softly.

"What happens if we're not pregnant, Sachiel?"

"Then, we aren't." Sachiel murmured, giving a shrug. He didn't really seem to care one way or another. I gave a soft sigh. I really wanted this baby now. I wriggled, staring at the door. We had to wait for Eric to come back.

The next few moments took nearly an eternity to pass. The clock was ticking and it was almost unnerving as we sat in almost complete silence. Time could have _stopped _in those few minutes and I don't think we would have noticed.

Finally, Eric emerged back into the room with the charts clasped in his hands. He was reading them as he closed the door behind him. He looked up at us.

"Do you two want to know the results?"

I bit my lip and glanced to Sachiel, nodding. "...yes, please." I murmured, kicking my feet lightly. The tension in the air seemed to get worse as he leaned against the counter, looking between us.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" I whined, twisting my fingers together. "Stop teasing, I want to know!...please." I added after a moment. I didn't want to sound rude.

Eric smiled softly. "Well, the tests came back positive. You're pregnant..."

I squealed, throwing my hands over my grinning mouth as I looked over to Sachiel, who had the traces of a slight smile on his lips. I giggled, jumping off of the table and hurrying over to the boy, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

Sachiel put a hand on my back and I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly. He was just as excited as I was, I knew it. He just...didn't want to show it. That's all. Deep down, Sachiel was really caring.

I giggled, turning back to Eric. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Eric rubbed the back of his head, smiling softly. "Oh, well, we don't know that yet. We have to wait until the baby is more developed, yano?"

I pouted softly. More waiting. Great. "Oh, okay, then..."

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

Sachiel carefully helped me out of the gummy ship. He'd been really nice to me since we'd found out that I was pregnant. He seemed even sweeter, like he was afraid to upset the unborn baby or something. But I didn't mind. I always loved it when Sachiel was showing his sweet and caring side.

We started up the rising falls. I didn't realize how hard of a hassle this was going to be once I got further along. I gave a soft sigh, causing Sachiel to look at me.

"What, something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking about what it's going to be like in a couple of months. Ugh, I'm going to get so fat." I whined softly, looking down to my already growing stomach. "It's going to be impossible to move around this damn castle." I grumbled.

"Woah, calm down. That's not for a while, Des'." Sachiel helped me onto the lift stop and held my hand as it started towards the castle.

"I know...but still, it's gonna suck." I pouted, chewing lightly on my bottom lip.

"Oh, come on...you were the one that wanted a baby so badly, Des'..." Sachiel sighed, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. I could tell he was annoyed.

"Yeah, but...I just...I don't wanna get fat." I sighed, watching him step off the liftstop. He helped me off and smiled.

"Come on, lets go make something to eat. Does that sound good?" Sachiel suggested, moving towards the Entrance Hall to make his way towards the kitchen. I followed.

"But...m'not hungry." I murmured, pouting again.

Sachiel frowned, glancing back at me. "Destiny, you need to eat. You're eating for two now."

"But I'll get fat." I whined, looking away from the blonde boy who was shooting me glares from over his shoulder as we walked.

"Destiny, you can lose the weight after you have this baby. But I want him--," I interrupted him, reminding him that it could be a girl, "Fine, or her," he continued, "I don't want the baby to be underweight or sick or anything, okay?"

I pouted softly, thinking for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Right. I'll eat something healthy then, I guess."

Sachiel smiled softly at me, lacing his fingers with mine.

When we got to the kitchen, he sat me down and promptly began pulling pots and pans out. "What do you want to eat, Des'?"

I chewed my lip for a moment, thinking. Something healthy. "Oh!" I grinned. "A salad. It's healthy and it's not very full of fat."

I watched Sachiel bring out all of the ingredients for the salad. Lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes and the like. As I watched him make the salad, I wondered why he didn't keep bagged salad around. It would be so much easier than making it fresh.

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

"Sachiel..." I whined softly as we made our way up the lift stop to the higher part of the castle. "I'm tired..."

"Are you?" He frowned lightly. "But it's still light outside. It can't be that late. Why are you that tired?"

"I dunno..." I whimpered softly, rubbing lightly at my eyes. I was exhausted.It could have been the hormones or just finding out that I was pregnant that made me so tired. I didn't know, nor did I really care.

"...alright, you can take a nap. I'll come wake you up in an hour or so...okay?" He looked to me and I was suddenly reminded of my mother and father. They weren't very fond of me sleeping in the middle of the day, either. But I needed the rest.

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**End – Part Fifteen**

**Author's Notes: Once again, I'm so sorry that it's like 90 filler. I really am sorry. I wish my characters were more interesting when they weren't kidnapping or sexing. Thanks for reading, I love you guys soo much.**


	16. Striking Conclusions

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square and Disney. However, Destiny and Sachiel do belong to me and you may use them with permission if so desired.**

**Half a Heart – Destiny's Story**

**[Destiny's Point Of View**

**Part Sixteen – Striking Conclusions**

**Author's notes: Once again, thanks to everyone who's Author Alerted me, Favorited me or my story and everyone at school who's been encouraging me to finish this chapter. It's pretty short...um, Sachiel's reverting back to his old self. Oooh, not a good thing. **

**Destiny's a few months pregnant by now...um, I'm gonna have to do some research on pregnancy and baby growth.**

**In other news, I've got a PWP threesome Lemon that I've been working on lately. It'll be up on Deviantart. If I get enough requests for it over here, I may put it up. I don't want to get in trouble for like, explicit materials or whatever. Anyways, before I start to ramble, please go on and read the story. If only there was a 'skip' button...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. I had stolen a pair of Sachiel's dark blue boxers and I was wearing them paired with a shirt which had also come from his closet. His clothes were comfortable and they smelled like him.

It was raining outside, which may had contributed to my mood. Frankly, I was feeling like _shit. _My head hurt, my back was killing me, my boobs were sore to the touch and I was horribly depressed. Frankly, I wanted to just go sleep for a week or so. But instead, I grabbed two cups of coffee – one for me and one for Sachiel – and I walked up towards the library.

Sachiel was sitting on the second floor of the Library, slumped over the desk as usual. He was flipping through a book. I pouted, watching him for a minute before slowly making my way up the stairs. I didn't want to spill or drip the coffee. Sachiel wouldn't be very happy and he would probably make me clean it up. He kept the library epically clean since Ansem had vanished after fighting Sora.

"Sachiel!" I said in a sing-song voice, coming up to the desk. "I brought coffee! I brought yours black, just like the way you like to drink it."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde waved his hand in the air slightly. He didn't even look up at me. He was too busy reading that damn book. "Just...set it on the desk, would you?"

I frowned, putting the cup on the desk before leaning against it, drinking my own coffee. Unlike Sachiel's, at least half of it had to be sugar and milk. I hated the taste of it. It was too bitter. But I loved how warm it was.

"Sachiel, what are you reading?" I tried to lean forward to see but he slammed the book shut and covered it with his hands. He finally looked up at me.

"What do you want?"

"...I want to talk." I frowned. "I want to talk to you. We haven't been talking much lately, you know?" I pouted, watching him.

He shook his head. "Destiny, I'm busy. I'm reading."

"Reading whaaat?" I sighed, trying gently to pry his fingers off of the leather cover. I wanted to see what I was reading. Curiosity.

"...I'm reading something, god, Destiny. Could you leave me alone?" He stared at me and I felt my eyes well with tears. Sachiel didn't want me anymore.

"Sachiel, I hate you!" I whimpered, slamming my coffee cup on the table. I was shaking. He didn't even want to talk to me. He would barely look at me and it _hurt._

Sachiel frowned. "W-what?"

"I hate you!! You just fuck me, get me pregnant and think you can throw me aside!?" I cried. "I _hate _you! I hate men like you! I hate men! Ugh, I don't see why I shouldn't just go and kill myself!" I went to turn when Sachiel grabbed my wrist. I tried to jerk away and he held tighter.

"Destiny, don't talk like that." Sachiel nearly barked at me and I drew away.

"Why not!? It's obvious you don't love me! You _can't _love me, you don't have a heart!" I shouted, shutting my eyes. "Get away from me!"

Sachiel growled, releasing my wrist. As I went to turn, I felt his cold hand across my face. He slapped me hard. My eyes widened and I stumbled back. I hit a shelf of books and several of them tumbled to the ground, landing in various positions across the floor.

He stared at me, his golden eyes as wide and shocked as my own blue ones. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he took a shaking step towards me.

"O-oh...oh, god...Des'...Des, I'm _so _sorry..."

In almost one fluid movement, I sprang up from where I was and I flung myself down the huge staircase and in moments I was out the door. I nearly ran to my room, stripping out of Sachiel's clothes and pulling on whatever would fit out of mine. I had to get out of here. I had to. There was no way I could be here with him now. So I went out the door.

It was still pouring rain, but it didn't bother me. I was cold already, that had obviously never changed. The only thing that could happen to me being out in the rain was getting wet and possibly getting sick. But there wasn't much of a chance for that happening...

I was in the rising falls less than ten minutes later. I was sitting on one of the highest blocks of ice, crying softly to myself. My legs were drawn to my body and my arms were wrapped tightly around them. It was raining and I was sitting on ice. But I couldn't feel it. It didn't bother me. I guess it was a 'perk' of being heartless.

I sighed, looking up to the nearly black sky. I could hear the water hitting my face. Slowly, with a quivering hand, I touched where he had hit me. It was sore. It hurt. I...I couldn't...couldn't believe that he had hit me. That wasn't the Sachiel I knew.

"G-god..god, what am I going to do?" I asked aloud to myself. My voice was soft and it quivered. I was scared. I was hurt. I still couldn't believe Sachiel would do something like that. Hadn't he always said that he would never hit a girl?

I contemplated everything. Sachiel and I. The baby and us. Everything that had happened. Slowly, I rose to my feet. I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him how I felt.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sachiel was sitting in the same spot, but he wasn't reading. He had his head in his hands and he was shaking more than me. He seemed just as upset – if not more upset – than me. We were both shaken by it.

Slowly, he rose to his feet and looked at me, his eyes still wide with surprise. "D-Des', come here..." He slowly held out his arms.

I stumbled back, afraid he was going to strike me again. He had me nervous now. My mom had always told me, that if the man in my life ever hit me, then it was time to leave and get a new boyfriend. But... I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave Sachiel. I knew I couldn't take care of the baby by myself... _But_, I told myself, _If he hits me again, I'll leave._

"M'not..." he swallowed hard, "M'not going to hurt you." He nearly choked, taking a slow step towards me. "Ever a-again. I'm so sorry...Des', I really am...please, please, trust me..."

I whimpered before slowly stepping forward to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. I buried my face into his empty chest. I wanted to cry, but I knew that if I cried, Sachiel would probably break down too.

"...I'm sorry." He muttered again, stroking my hair softly. He was shaking. I could feel it. He was just as upset as me...

"I...it's okay, you promise...promise never to do it again?" I asked, my voice quivering and quiet.

"Promise...never...never, _ever _again, Destiny...I just...don't...don't bring up that I'm heartless, okay...? I don't...I don't like it."

I nodded slowly. I hadn't ever really thought that he didn't like being heartless. The way he always used the darkness for his advantage, the tendrils, the portals, his sword... I figured he was used to being heartless...

He pressed his lips to mine. Something about his kiss made me relax. It was so gentle, so sincere and so soft that I knew he wouldn't hurt me again.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Notes: Gosh, sorry...I'm just, failing at writing lately. I apologize. Um, I guess I'll skip a couple of months next chapter, something like that. Thank you so much for reading! If you're interested in uh, my PWP yaoi/het lemon, please let me know. Um, I love you guys!**


End file.
